Accidentally Attracted
by Love.Nicolette
Summary: RATED M. Kagome has been having some unusual feelings towards a certain hanyou. Now she must work to dispel this sexual tension before she acts upon her urges! Rated for Lemons! InuKag
1. An interesting sensation

**Well okay, here's my first M rated fanfiction! Read. Enjoy. Review. In that order. ((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Kagome! Hurry up! We've got to catch that jewel shard!" Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently as Kagome hurriedly put her school uniform back on behind a nearby bush.

"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your pants on Inuyasha." Now she wished she hadn't told him she sensed one in the first place. She was thoroughly enjoying a nice bath in the hot springs with Sango and Shippo when she felt it. Then she had to go and shout to Inuyasha about it. And now here she was getting dressed and a little worried about what Inuyasha might smell if she rode on his back, "Make yourself useful and go grab my bike for me!" She shouted at Inuyasha.

"There's no time for that, Kagome! I'm a heck of a lot faster than that stupid bike! Just hurry up already." He shouted back.

Kagome sighed as she pulled on her socks, she was afraid he would say that. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay I'm ready." He turned around so she could mount him and Kagome began to get nervous. _Maybe he'll be too interested in getting to that jewel shard to do any sniffing? _She hoped and climbed onto his back. Inuyasha grabbed each of her thighs and told her to hold on, then sped to the campsite, Sango had gotten dressed a lot quicker than Kagome, which only made Kagome look bad.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, and Miroku, Sango and Shippo took off in the direction Kagome indicated on Kirara's back. Then Inuyasha bounded up into the trees and began jumping from one tree to the next at literally breathtaking speeds. Every time Inuyasha jumped Kagome couldn't help it...She wasn't sure what was wrong with her lately. She'd always been attracted to Inuyasha, but never like this...She needed to get a hold of herself. Or he would know for sure...She blushed at the thought. That would be so embarrassing! Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree.

"Which way Kagome?" He turned his head over his shoulder, and caught a whiff of that scent again...It was driving him crazy, he couldn't really pinpoint what it was...But man, it made him think of doing things he wouldn't have dreamed of doing when he first met Kagome. She had smelled like that off and on for the last couple of days. And even though the scent smelled like heaven, he always had to distance himself from Kagome whenever he smelled it. Afraid of what might happen if he got too close. There was no time to get away now, "Kagome! Which way?" He shouted at her.

"I told you that way, twice already!" Kagome shouted in response, while pointing toward a clearing.

"You did? Sorry..." Inuyasha choked out. He ran faster. The sooner he got this woman off his back the better. They ran for about 5 minutes straight.

Kagome looked around, she couldn't tell where the jewel shard had gone. It seemed to have vanished. "Inuyasha, the jewel shard...I can't even sense it anymore" Kagome said into his ear. Inuyasha almost moaned. Was she playing games with him or what? For some reason Kagome changed positions on his back. Trying to get comfortable or something. The friction she created on his back was almost more than a hanyou could take.

He bit back another groan. Then said through gritted teeth, "Okay, fine whatever. Get off my back."

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't angry about losing the jewel shard. She hastily got off his back, happy to oblige and glad to get away. "I think...I think I might need another bath." Kagome said to no one, but herself. She'd been taking quite a few baths lately, to make sure Inuyasha couldn't smell her. But even when she was in cold water all she could think about was Inuyasha.

"Whatever." Inuyasha repeated. But the thought of Kagome bathing drove him half insane. "I think I'm gonna take a walk. No one bother me." and with that Inuyasha ran off at full speed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango said as she dismounted Kirara.

Miroku smiled mischievously, "Something a woman could never understand." And began rolling out his place mat for the night.

Inuyasha got as far away as he could, then hid behind a nearby bush. "Damn woman." He murmured, as he untied his Kimono. But no matter how much he said about how sneaky and troublesome she was, she was all she thought about for the next half an hour.

"Where...where's Inuyasha?" A shaky Kagome stepped into the clearing that held the campsite. She'd been thinking about it for a little while now. Inuyasha must have smelled her desire. That's why he ran off. He was disgusted. That had to have been it. Or maybe he was embarrassed. Either one was avidly humiliating!

"He still hasn't come back." Sango responded.

Kagome blushed. "Oh..."

"Get some sleep girls, it's okay, I'll keep watch." Miroku smiled from his place against a tree.

Kagome and Sango looked at one another. Then Kagome spoke up, "It's okay, I think I'll go find Inuyasha. See what's taking him so long."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well there you go! Don't worry all you kagome lusters will see what's wrong in the next chapter! R&R please. ((Nikki))**


	2. What happens

**Here's the next chapter, coming right at ya.**

**((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome began picking her way through the dense forest, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _She thought for the hundredth time. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was barely audible. She wanted to find Inuyasha, but she didn't want to attract any demons to her either.

"Kagome..." She heard a husky voice, it was barely recognizable. But when she heard her name again she was sure it was Inuyasha, the way he was saying her name made shivers go down her spine, was he hurt?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said a little louder this time, then heard the heavy breathing stop somewhere over in the bushes.

"Is someone there?" She heard Inuyasha's voice again. Inuyasha sniffed the air, "KAGOME! Don't come over here! Just wait a second!"

"Inuyasha are you okay?" She said, but obeyed and didn't come any closer. Inuyasha hurried to pull his kimono back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I told you not to come after me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well sorrrry!" Kagome shouted back. "I was just worried is all! You don't usually take long walks in the middle of the night!"

"Can't you tell by now that I can take care of myself?" He finished redressing and stepped out of the bushes. Holding his sword (tetsusaiga lol) in his hand. "Forget about it, let's get out of here." Inuyasha and Kagome walked silently almost the whole way home. Once the campsite was in sight Kagome chanced talking.

"Inuyasha?" She looked up at him. And placed her hand on his arm indicating he should stop walking. He stopped and sighed heavily. He must have known what was coming and didn't want to have this discussion. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Inuyasha did a double take. _What on Earth is she talking about? _Inuyasha thought to himself. "I'm sorry for ya know...Well I'm not sure if you know...But I know. And I'm sorry." She looked down at her fingers. _Does she know what I was doing? Did she hear me say her name? _Inuyasha blushed for the fourth time in his life and started walking again.

"Fine, uh...let's just get back to camp." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stared at him. Somehow she had expected more than that. She saw the blush on his face. _OMG this is so embarrassing! So he did smell it! _She blushed even more than Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked down at her. _Oh no...She did hear me...well damn it! It's her fault! Why does she have to smell like that!_

They made it back to camp and without saying a word to anyone else took their sleeping places and pretended to fall asleep. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. Laying down and closing their eyes as well...

The next morning Kagome got up before anyone else for a change. Sitting on her place mat and looking at the others, she thought about yesterday. She tended to the fire until Miroku woke up. He looked around and saw that Kagome was the only one awake. "Soooo.." He began, watching Kagome intently, "What were you and Inuyasha up to last night?" he asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. BANG! A large rock smacked Miroku in the side of the head; he fell over twitching on the ground.

"Nothing, Miroku...But thanks for asking." Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed. _Why is she laughing? _Inuyasha thought. Watching Kagome with a grimace on his face. Kagome saw him looking at her and turned her head to look in his eyes. Once she caught them it was like she was in a trance. She couldn't do anything, but stare at him and wait for him to look away first. After all, he knew now that she wanted him. Why try to hide it now? But Inuyasha wasn't looking away. Hot liquid seemed to shoot through Kagome's veins. They were about 10 feet apart, yet Kagome knew that he could smell her. She watched his chest rise and fall.

"I think I'm going to...go...get some firewood." Miroku said slowly, then walked into the woods. Inuyasha couldn't help it any more. He walked over to Kagome and knelt down in front of her.

"Kagome..." He whispered and after a moment of looking into her eyes at a much closer distance, took her mouth with his. There wasn't any polite first affection, the kiss was wet and dense from the moment of impact. Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha made a noise deep in his throat. Kagome shifted herself off of her knees to lean back against the tree behind her. Inuyasha placed his hands on the tree on either side of her head. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth, Kagome wondered for a moment how Inuyasha ever got to be such a good kisser, but the thought left almost as soon as it came. Kagome reached up and touched Inuyasha's neck, wrapping her hand around the back of it and pulling his head closer. She heard Inuyasha growl and smiled, but then heard a moan somewhere behind him. If Inuyasha heard it, he didn't say anything. But kagome pulled away from his kiss. The thought of being discovered by Sango, overpowering her hunger for Inuyasha...for now...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Thanks for reading, be sure to review. Sorry it's so short. I figured I either write a little bit now and post it, then wait and write a really long one and get mauled because I'm taking too long! enjoy!**

**elvira-inu-gurl, shikonnotama16 (love the name by the way, wish i could have been that clever when picking my name lol), Kagome M.K, KawaiiInuyasha14841, Ookamiyasha, wolffox (what are you talking about? That review was awesome! lol), and Sachichan16, Thank you all for reviewing! **

**((Nikki))**


	3. Sweet Nothings

**Alright chapter 3 is up! I have some of chapter 4 written already, and if you guys really like this story. You're going to fall head over heels in love with chapter 4! ((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha felt Kagome pull away from his kiss, but he wasn't ready to stop yet. He knew what it was now, what Kagome's scent was telling him. She was in heat, and he was what she wanted. Inuyasha started licking Kagome's neck, up by her ear.

"Inuyasha, we should stop...Sango...She's waking up." Kagome breathed, but even as she said the words she tilted her head back, giving him easy access to all the sensitive spots he was finding. She heard rustling behind her again, Sango was definitely waking up. "Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to push him off of her, still Inuyasha didn't stop. Everything about Kagome was one big contradiction right now...She pushed him away, yet the scent got stronger. She told him they should stop, yet she pulled him closer when he kissed her. "Sango; Inuyasha! I don't want her to see us." Anything Kagome was saying was completely lost to a deaf Inuyasha. She continued to stop him however and finally Inuyasha pulled back, looking into her eyes. Kagome saw something there that almost scared her.

"Inuyasha...are you...okay?" She stuttered. Inuyasha didn't respond, he stood up and pulled Kagome next to him. Then picked her up and jumped up into the trees. He didn't say a word, but ran across the treetops...just as he had the day before. Only this time, she was sure he wasn't going after a demon. He ran for a short while and eventually came to a cave. He jumped inside and laid Kagome down on the hard rock. Kagome looked up at him with fear and longing in her eyes. Inuyasha stood for a moment. Not moving, not saying anything, just looking out at the landscape. It was almost as if he was fighting a battle within himself. Then he turned around and looked at Kagome, their eyes met once again, and after a moment Inuyasha shook his head once from side to side as if to say "why fight it?" and walked over to her, he came down on top of her. Not hurting her, but enough so she could feel his hardness against her belly, she took a quick intake of breath from surprise. Again Inuyasha seemed oblivious to anything around him. He kissed her again and she completely surrendered to each of his touches. He nuzzled against her jawline with his nose while running his fangs against her sensitive flesh on her neck. Just enough to bring out a giggle from Kagome.

Inuyasha took her lips again, and she stopped laughing. The kiss was fervent and completely listless. Their bodies were pressed together, and their mouths joined in a kind of frustrated embrace. Gravity wouldn't allow them to get close enough. Kagome ran her tongue along his teeth, but winced for a moment when her tongue found one of his fangs. It drew blood, but Kagome wasn't ready to stop. And of course, Inuyasha wasn't stopping anytime soon either. While they were lying there Kagome on the hard ground and Inuyasha, writhing on top of her. Inuyasha's breathing quickened. He pulled back for a moment, and literally ripped her shirt in two. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" She shouted, but Inuyasha didn't notice, he had no patience at all for the strange thing that still covered her breasts. His breathing changed to somewhat of a low growl, and he bared his teeth a little as he once again tore apart the strange article of clothing. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They had begun to change color and shape. Red seemed to haze over them and she could see the purple lines begin to form on the sides of his face. Inuyasha was transforming.

Kagome scooted back in fear as far as she could go. "Inuyasha..." He pulled at her skirt, and then hastily yanked off his kimono. Kagome tried to get away, but he kept grabbing at her. "Inuyasha!" The fear was evident in her voice, but Inuyasha was completely blocked off from any reality. Kagome jumped up, "Inuyasha stop! You're transforming!" Inuyasha looked up at her. He saw the fear in her eyes and it terrified him.

"Kagome?" he took a step toward her. She watched his eyes and face go back to normal. The fear was still in her eyes, he walked over to her and held her in a tight hug, he felt her body tense up when he touched her. "Kagome I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me..." He felt her body relax in her arms. It was amazing how even though just a few seconds ago all he cared about was her not being scared of him...And with the simple feeling of her surrender against his embrace, all he wanted was to get back to where they were before he started transforming. He looked around him. This wasn't the place for this. His first time with Kagome needed to be somewhere that wasn't so dank and damp, "Kagome, this was a mistake, let's go back to camp." Kagome looked up at him. The fear was gone, he even thought he saw a little disappointment in her eyes. He sighed and helped her wrap herself in his kimono. He drew her close to his chest and placed his head on her hair. He sighed, "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you." Kagome looked up at his eyes.

"I know, Inuyasha." She reached up and ran the back of her hand along his face. "I guess we should go back to camp. But we're going to have to do some explaining to Sango and Miroku." She let her hand drop. "Carry me?" He smiled down at her, thinking it was funny that she thought she had to ask. He scooped her up and began the long run back to camp.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay, I know this chapter may seem a little lame right now...But the next chapter will definitely make up for it. I hope I don't lose too many readers just because of this one chapter lol. Just please bear with me! **

**sachichan 16, puppiescute a.k.a. mic mic, Stacey1015, Jennylucia, psychotic-religion (lol love the review! lol I'm sorry the chapters have to be so short lol), sourhana, A Lost Child From Heaven, Inuyashad2k (you are an awesome review writer! lol I swear I can barely fit my head through the door anymore thanks to your review lol), Nomadgirl66, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only (okay okay, lol i get the picture! lemon lemon lemon lol thanks), BlueMoonDog, Inuyasha-backlashwave, and Kagome M.K**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing the second chapter!**

**((Nikki))**


	4. Makeup

**Ah, the makeup chapter, my personal fav in any good story! The juicy lemon i know everyone is looking for had been partially prolonged to the next chapter! Once again have to give some promos to my sites: www. Piczo .com /inukag89 AND www. Piczo .com /kagomesloves (Just copy and paste and then get rid of the spaces!) If you're into Inuyasha or Full Metal Alchemist, you'll love my sites! Any help is appreciated in every way! ((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's eyes opened as soon as the sun hit her eyelids. It had been three days since her and Inuyasha had been in the cave. And ever since then Inuyasha had been extra nice to Kagome. He also had been pretty distant too. He had taken to carrying Miroku around and having Kagome ride on Kirara with Sango. Which was perfectly okay with Sango.

Kagome sat up and looked around, noticing that once again Inuyasha was gone before anyone else was even awake. Kagome sighed and felt her tears threaten, would it have been different if she had just let him have his way with her? Maybe he was under control all along...maybe she'd overreacted...After all he never did hurt her...she felt the tears fall. She had hoped that even though the whole ordeal was thoroughly embarrassing, somehow, maybe it would bring her and Inuyasha closer together...But a couple of nights ago, she had seen one of Kikyo's spirit catchers.

She hadn't thought much of it...But the next morning when she woke up Inuyasha was gone...and so he had been leaving every night since then...The tears just kept coming. Inuyasha was even more distant now then he was before. She needed a break. She couldn't keep putting herself through all this! Kagome wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve. That's it, as soon as Inuyasha came back, she would tell him she was going home for a few days...heck...why not make it a week? She couldn't keep longing for Inuyasha. She might be able to completely turn him on. But through this whole ordeal Inuyasha never once said anything about love. He said he cared about her, but nothing about loving her. And now after all he put her through he was running off to Kikyo every night. Kagome sighed, and waited for Inuyasha to return.

Inuyasha didn't come back however until it was almost sundown. _He spent all day with Kikyo?...Everything that happened...It must have meant nothing to him..._Kagome managed to hold her tears back long enough to excuse herself for a bath. Sango and Shippo must have known something was wrong, because they didn't ask to come along. Kagome wanted to take a bath, but only so she could cry without Inuyasha or anyone else noticing.

She began her walk to the hot spring, but before she could even start undressing, Inuyasha pounced down in front of her. He saw the tears in her eyes and drew her into another tight embrace.

"Oh Kagome, what am I going to do..." he said into her hair.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled back looking into his mesmerizing amber eyes, in his eyes she saw all the anguish and torment his decisions had caused him, in hers he saw all the rage and sadness he had caused her, and her tears never seemed to stop anymore. Ever since that night...That look he saw in her eyes that night had chilled him straight to the bone...He was suppose to be Kagome's protector, he wanted nothing more than to take Kagome, to make her his the way nothing else can. He really loved Kagome, even though he had never told her so...It was more complicated than that...He had scared her. Really terrified her, and in turn he had terrified himself, truly scared that he would lose her love and trust...

"Kagome, I can't stand hurting you...I just can't take it...I assumed that if I distanced myself from you...We could never be in that situation again, i could never risk hurting you again Kagome." he stopped and bowed his head, for a moment Kagome thought he was going to cry. But instead he looked up into her eyes,

"Kagome, I don't blame you if you hate me after what I almost did to you...I'm only sorry that I couldn't have stopped myself. I...I wanted you so much." He looked up into her eyes, she watched him blush. And couldn't help, but smile.

"Inuyasha...I...I want to go home." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked shocked for a second. I thought you might say that. I talked to Kikyo...I figured you would want to go home after what I did to you...So I was going to let you...Let you walk away from me. The further you and I are apart, the less of a chance I have to hurt you again. Kikyo said she would travel with us, but before you get any ideas...I want you to know I could never care for Kikyo as much as I care about you. I have no feelings left for Kikyo...not since you stepped into my life." Inuyasha's heartfelt confession made Kagome only smile wider, tears streamed down her face, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and reached up on tippy toe to whisper in his ear,

"Inuyasha, I want to go home...for a few days...And I want you to come with me." Inuyasha stood spellbound for a moment. A little worried, yet very excited about where this was going.

"Grandpa, mom, and Souta are going to be gone for the weekend, going to some relative I've never heard of's house. No one will be there. I'd be scared on my own..." Kagome pulled back once again looking into his magnificent amber eyes. Inuyasha nodded,

"Okay, when can we leave?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay the next chapter will be coming up within the next couple of days. If you're not into hot juicy lemons filled with plenty of fluff and laughter, then consider this chapter the end of this story, otherwise the 5th chapter will be coming soon. Be sure to Review! **

**Ookamiyasha, Phsychotic-Religion (lol gotta love the girls reviews), Vela, NomadGirl66, A Lost Child From Heaven, Kagome M.K, Elvira-inu-gurl, Inuyashad2k (Please hurry with that story!), C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, inuyasha-backlashwave, Phantom Thieftress Midnight, and F1ct1vegurl thanks so much for all your reviews!**

**((Nikki))**


	5. Truth

**Here's the next one, I was a little worried about this being too explicit so just tell me if you think so or not, be sure to tell me what you think! and I'll be sure to write the next chapter as quickly as possible! If you reviewed chapter 4 be sure to look for your name in the thank you's at the end of the story! Thank you all for reading! ((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, when can we leave?"

Kagome smiled, overjoyed at the thought that Inuyasha still wanted her, and even more happy to know that Inuyasha had no feelings left for the dead Kikyo.

"As soon as you'd like." Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, placing both her hands on his chest. Then looking into his eyes, attempting to lure Inuyasha into a kiss. Inuyasha didn't let the opportunity pass him. He bent to kiss her, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him, Kagome sighed and leaned into his kiss. This felt so right. All she ever wanted was to be close to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was nervous about all this, what if he started to transform again? Would he be able to stop himself? Kagome wasn't worried at all. Somehow she knew, this wouldn't be the same as last time. Inuyasha's confession had said it all...He still hadn't said he loved her, but she knew he did, she didn't need words, even though it would be nice to hear him admit it to himself. She felt Inuyasha pull her closer, deepening their kiss.

"Kagome..." He growled. He pulled back, breathing heavily and placing his forehead and nose against Kagome's smiling at her and gently shaking his head from side to side. "Kagome, see what you do to me?" He whispered hoarsely. Kagome stopped smiling she needed Inuyasha, right now. She couldn't understand it, but right now Inuyasha was all she wanted. Inuyasha could smell it again, both his eyebrows rose, he smiled, a mischievous devilish smile, that made Kagome's heart skip a beat. Just like the first time, Inuyasha hoisted Kagome up into his arms, and ran to the campsite. When they arrived, Miroku and Sango were still sitting by the fire (like they have been through this whole story lol sorry to all you Mir/San fans out there I promise I'll add more of them to this story in later chapters).

Inuyasha blushed a little, speaking to Miroku and Sango, "Uhhhh...Kagome is sick, I'm gonna take her home...for a few days." He stumbled over each word. Miroku and Sango raised one eyebrow suspiciously. Kagome turned red, and smiled sheepishly,

"um..." Kagome coughed halfheartedly into her hand, then laughed in embarrassment. "Bye?"

Miroku waved while Sango shook her head and poked at the fire, this was going to give Miroku all sorts of ideas. Sango sighed, and listened to Inuyasha speed off toward the well. Then she looked up, to see a very suggestive smile form on Miroku's lips.

"Hmmmmm...wonder what they're doing, huh Sango." He watched her closely.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Sango said curtly pitching a glare at him that could turn a man to stone. Miroku stopped his advancements, sweat drop

"Idiot." Shippo insulted, although seemingly asleep with Kirara as a pillow.

**XOXO**

Inuyasha and Kagome leaped out of the well a few moments later, finding themselves alone inside the shack that held the bone eaters well in Kagome's time. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, leading him into the house and up to her room. She tilted her head to one side and looked up into his eyes, as if to say, "Your move."

Inuyasha couldn't move though. He knew what she wanted, heck, what they both definitely wanted, he was afraid though. He wanted to touch her so badly, he was scared his urges would take over...that he would transform again.

Kagome watched Inuyasha, she saw the lust in his eyes, she also saw all the love, she knew why he was holding back, afraid of changing, but she trusted Inuyasha more than he trusted himself. Inuyasha wouldn't change, she knew he would never allow himself to hurt her, it just wasn't possible, it wasn't in him. It never had been, and it never will be...

She took a step toward him, there was no smile on his face now...He watched her with bright amber eyes.

"Inuyasha.." she whispered, as she took a step closer to him. She touched the back of Inuyasha's neck and leaned in to kiss him. The simple touch wrenched at Inuyasha's insides, once again he placed his hands on her hips, drawing her up against him, Kagome gasped when she felt how hard he was, even through layers of cloth. Inuyasha laughed deep in his throat as he pressed her to himself. Kagome loved this harsh embrace. Strategically brushing her pelvis against him. Inuyasha breathed in deeply through his teeth.

"Kagome...mmm" Inuyasha let his head tilt back as Kagome began to grind her pelvis against him. Kagome blushed a little at her audacity, but reveled in the way Inuyasha said her name. Kagome stopped, getting a reluctant groan from Inuyasha. She held the beads of subjugation that hung around Inuyasha's neck and slowly lifted them over Inuyasha's head her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. She reached down and began to untie the top half of his kimono untucking it and pushing it off one of his shoulders, slowly she slipped off his shirt underneath and ran her hands over Inuyasha's bare chest. Bringing her hands up to his shoulders she leaned up to whisper in his ear,

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's mind was going wild while he waited for her to finish her statement, "sit down, on the bed."

Inuyasha was a little surprised, that wasn't exactly what he was expecting Kagome to say, but he obeyed. Sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed, watching Kagome. She smiled and was unashamedly blushing. She straddled Inuyasha's lap. Her tiny skirt fanning out around her hips. Inuyasha thought that she couldn't have done anything more wonderful. He grabbed her thighs in both hands, then ran his hands up her hips, gently pulling her shirt over her head. Once again he saw the same strange article of clothing that had been there before, he wasn't full demon this time, but the disturbance annoyed him just the same. He hooked a finger underneath the front of it, slicing the contraption neatly in two with a perfectly sharpened claw. Kagome gasped for a moment,

"Inuyasha!" then giggled remembering that she now sat completely topless on Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha smiled, "I don't know why you even wear those things." He was still looking her in the eyes, and Kagome was grateful that he wasn't just staring at her chest. She leaned on him pressing her breasts onto his chest. Inuyasha took her mouth and Kagome sighed under his treatment of her. Inuyasha felt his urges growing stronger as Kagome pressed up against him like that. He groaned inwardly. Resisting the urge to simply rip of the rest of her clothes.

"Kagome," he gasped, "Kagome stop." Kagome looked up, worried that Inuyasha still was afraid of transforming. She waited for him to say more, "Get off, for a second. Don't look at me like that! Just stand up." Inuyasha said, trying not to sound rude. Kagome obeyed, now crossing her arms to cover her breasts. Completely and utterly embarrassed. Inuyasha stood too and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, "Now how do you get that damn thing off?" he asked. Kagome blushed even more (if that was possible) and reached behind her skirt to unhook it. She bashfully let it slide down her legs. Inuyasha smiled the same devilish smile. Then suddenly picked her up and laid her on her bed, pulling off what was left of his clothing, and slowly pulling her panties down her long legs that seemed to go on forever. Once Kagome was completely naked Inuyasha looked her up and down a few times, reveling in this moment. Kagome shuttered as Inuyasha's welcome weight came down on top of her.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, before gently nipping on it. Kagome reached down and Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath swallowing hard.

"Well Inuyasha, do you trust me?" she panted back. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. He bent and kissed her once again.

"Of course." He growled. Slowly running his claws up the inside of Kagome's thighs her head fell back denting the pillow as he went further up her leg.

"Inuyasha." She gasped as she felt him slip into her heat. She instinctively grabbed his wrist, but Inuyasha knew that she didn't want him to stop...

Inuyasha pulled his finger out slowly and positioned himself in a far more compromising position. "Are you ready?" He asked timidly, partly afraid that she would say no.

She nodded, gripping his bicep tightly worried about the pain. But more sure of this then she had ever been of anything in her entire life. And with one thrust he bound them...Kagome took a sharp intake of breath, and Inuyasha kissed her neck slowly. Promising himself that he would never hurt this woman again. She was his now...and that's all he'd ever need.

**XOXO**

The morning sun hit Inuyasha's eyes, and they snapped open. For a moment he forgot where he was and began to rise. Then realized Kagome lay still sleeping on top of him. He smiled he was so happy. Happier than he could ever remember being, he put his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him protectively. Stroking her hair, and breathing in her scent.

When Kagome finally awoke, she instinctively snuggled into Inuyasha's gentle embrace. Then remembering all that happened the night before, her head snapped up looking into Inuyasha's gaze. Letting out a smooth sigh once she realized that all of it wasn't just a dream.

"Good morning." She said groggily. Then remembering she was still naked, pulled the blanket up to cover herself. Blushing again, Inuyasha had already grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around his waste. She thought on this for a moment, then laughed out loud. Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. She couldn't help herself, even after all they shared last night, they were still embarrassed to let each other see them naked. Inuyasha smiled, although he wasn't sure why Kagome was giggling.

"I'm sorry...I just thought it was kind of funny that we're still trying to cover ourselves, after all that...well ya know." Inuyasha was still smiling. He walked over to Kagome.

"If you're saying you would rather be naked, I definitely agree." He growled. Kagome blushed,

"How... how...about a bath?" she stuttered. And smiled, so nervous about asking her hands shook. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose,

"I thought you'd never ask," Kagome let her blanket drop and Inuyasha carried her into the bathroom next door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Alright, there's still more story to come! Don't quit on me yet lol. This story is about to take a definite turn. More action, more Miroku Sango goodness, more drama, and of course, more Inuyasha/Kagome goodness. ((Nikki))**

**REVIEWS:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, kikyorotinHELL (I still LOVE that pen name!), Elvira-inu-girl, inuyasha-backlashwave, Kagome M.K, Kawaii Yashi, A Lost Child From Heaven, Sachichan16, Ookamiyasha, Psychotic-Religion, -Kistair-, yashaloves69, Nomadgirl66, sourhana, animegirl16, Inuyasha D2K, and finally, Brynn Parker Thanks so much for the reviews!! Keep on reviewing!!**


	6. Rabbits

**I thought that I would have to make a sequel to this story because it didn't really seem to fit in with the mood of this particular story ya know? But then i came to a conclusion...NO ONE READS SEQUELS! (for those of you who hate lemons consider this the ending to the story...because lemonylemonlemonylemonlemon should be the title to the rest of the chapters...thank you for reading!)**

**Also a special thanks to: Kagome M.K. - sachichan16 - Ookamiyasha - for reading this story from its very beginning...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 6**

Sango blushed as the sound of sighs and splashing water once again hit her ears. Inuyasha and Kagome had come back from Kagome's time yesterday, Kagome wasn't 'sick' anymore and Inuyasha seemed happier then ever...Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't had a fight since...But they had been going at it like rabbits since they'd returned. They were about 10 yards away, in the hot springs, Sango could hear Kagome trying to get Inuyasha to be more quiet. They still tried to keep it all a secret, but the sounds that wafted over near the campfire brought a blush to even Miroku's face!

"They seem to be at it again." Miroku tried to hide his smile behind his hand, but couldn't seem to manage it. Sango saw him and put her hands on her hips.

"Stop it Miroku!" Miroku looked up and laughed,

"That blush on you is so becoming Sango." He let out at last. Sango was about to respond when suddenly she heard a tree shaking in the woods behind her. She grabbed her hiraikotsu and stood trying to see what was going on. She was about to go into the woods when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard the laughter of a certain monk behind her, she turned around and looked at his face.

"Stop Sango...and listen for a moment." She looked at Miroku frowning, what was he talking about? Then her face turned white when she heard it,

"Oh Inuyasha, right...there." and the rhythmic rocking of the tree. Sango tried to avoid Miroku's gaze, while Miroku laughed a little more. He fell to a sit on a nearby tree trunk laughing to himself, a blush across his cheeks and shaking his head.

"A tree?...How do they do it?" He said more to himself then Sango, while Sango stood perfectly still, "I mean come on, you would think that would hurt right?" Finally Miroku looked up at Sango. Then stopped laughing at the expression on her face, she looked like she was almost in tears, "Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked, cocking his head to one side. Then realized how embarrassing it must be for her. He smiled in spite of himself, "How about we just try and get some rest? Is that okay?" At that Sango nodded and dropped her hiraikotsu. The two lay down in there separate bed pallets, facing opposite directions, listening to the sounds of passion a few yards away...

When Inuyasha and Kagome came back to camp they found that Miroku and Sango seemed to be asleep,

"Do you think they heard us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, a worried look in her eye. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow,

"With all the noises you were making? I'm surprised your mother didn't hear us." Kagome blushed the deepest red and looked back down at her friends...She knew he was right, they probably had heard.

"Speaking of my mom, I was planning on visiting her again soon, since we really don't know where to go next, and it could be a while before i see her..." She looked up to Inuyasha, expecting him to argue. Instead he pulled her into a loving embrace,

"Of course." was all he said as he held her in a comforting hug. '_If i would have known that it would be this easy to change Inuyasha's attitude i would have slept with him a lot sooner!'_ Kagome thought smiling. But as Inuyasha held her his only thought was, '_so this is what it's like to be loved...' _

Naraku looked with disgust at the image before him, a purple orb holding the image of Inuyasha embracing Kagome,

"You won't be happy for long Inuyasha...enjoy it while you can...Kagura!" Naraku smiled menacingly, "I have a job for you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**What's to come! In the next chapters!**

**Kagome finds out she's pregnant, at first she's overjoyed! But soon finds that it isn't such a blessing. She struggles with a way to tell Inuyasha!**

**Reviews: Do you think i went a little over board? I wrote one for every person that has EVER reviewed for this story, if i missed you PLEASE contact me and i will be sure to add an extra special thank you in the next chapter! Thanks...**

**((Nikki))**


	7. Her dream

**Here ya go! On to chapter 7! woo hoo for me!**

**Lemon warning galore! I suggest that you skip the entire first chapter if you don't want a lemon! (but you may not understand what the heck is going on in this story later on lol.) But you guys know how much i like to ruin lemons! lol, (referring to a previous chapter in this story lol if you have no idea what I'm talking about please ignore my constant blathering and remember to review!)**

**Oh and a special thank you to Nomadgirl66, Brynn Parker, InuyashaD2K, G.A.Reader, and sassy1177 for actually visiting my site! Thank you! (site kudos lol: www. piczo .com / inukag89 AND www. piczo .com / kagomesloves I especially recommend the first one!)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome laid back with her hands over her head, one gripping the bed sheet, the other laying limp on the pillow as Inuyasha trailed kisses down her neck...over her chest...down her stomach.."Inuyasha.." Kagome breathed as he moved down between her legs. Her hand shot down and grabbed onto a hunk of his hair, as he slid his tongue inside of her. "Oh my kami...Inuyasha." Her breath came in short gasps as her hips rose off the mattress to meet his hungry mouth. "INUYASHA!" she gasped. He started sucking on a most sensitive part...she couldn't take it...it was too much. "Please Inuyasha." It felt so good, but he had to stop. He looked up into her eyes and smiled, licking off the remains of her he crawled up and took her mouth. She tasted her own passion on his lips. She gasped again as he slid into her effortlessly. He let out a moan and called her name. Kagome covered her eyes with her arm. Holding onto his shoulder with the other. She could feel his muscles rippling under her tiny hand. He picked up the pace and she could feel her body begin to tingle with anticipation. "inuyasha...oh..." she whispered. She felt his strokes become harder and his breathing became ragged. After a few heart pounding moments she let herself go. "INUYASHA!" Her head fell back at an angle leaving her neck exposed. After a few more raging thrusts Inuyasha shuddered and groaned in broken syllables spilling himself within her. Kagome lay breathing heavily...that had to be the best sex they had ever had. She lay with her neck exposed still and after a moment she felt Inuyasha's breath on it. She opened her eyes and felt the pain in her neck. Inuyasha was biting her! "Inuyasha...what are you?" She looked down and froze, her heart catching in her throat. Gleaming black eyes looked into hers, a small smile upon his lips. Kagome tried to lodge him off of her. The fear in her heart unimaginable the tears quickly began rolling down her face. "Na...Naraku?" Kagome could hardly let the words out. She squirmed underneath him. Trying desperately to get away...He laughed at her and forced his lips down to meet hers. She screamed trying to push him off of her...

"KAGOME! KAGOME WAKE UP!" Kagome opened her eyes. She lashed out at Inuyasha, but he caught her tiny fist and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Kagome, Kagome it was just a dream...Just a dream...It's me, Inuyasha." He tried to sooth her with his words and held her close as she tried to pull away. He pet her hair gently until he stopped feeling the tremors go down her spine...She'd been having dreams like this frequently and he always had to console her. He held her like that for several moments...or hours...They were getting worse...he could tell...tears streamed from her face and she was covered from head to toe in cold sweat, once she realized it was him she held on for dear life. Sobbing into his shoulder sometimes for hours on end. He had stopped asking a long time ago what the dreams were about...He realized now that she would never tell him. He hated this feeling, something was hurting Kagome so badly and he desperately wanted to help...but she wouldn't let him...and he couldn't stay mad at her for more then a moment anymore. The only woman he'd ever really loved...she was going to be the death of him...

"Oh Inuyasha." She finally spoke. Inuyasha pulled her back to look in her eyes. He was surprised, usually when this happened he would hold her until she cried herself to sleep...and she would wake up in his arms and apologize for the night before.

"Kagome...What's the matter?" He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"I can't do this anymore...Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Do what?" Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat...

"I can't keep hurting you like this...With these dreams i mean..." She whimpered unable to look him in the eye.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around him again pressing her face into his neck. "We've been together like this for over two months now. Inuyasha...are they ever going to stop?" She looked up into his eyes at last. And what she saw there made her want to cry again. So much pain and anguish...all over these dreams...He didn't even know what they were about...He only knew that they were hurting her, and it tore him up inside...

Kagome was afraid to get back to sleep this time. It was odd...her dreams seemed so real. Every time her and Inuyasha started making love, she completely and utterly trusted him. It was like she couldn't even tell the dreams from reality anymore. She had stopped making love with Inuyasha all together for fear that he would turn into Naraku in the end...(poor Inuyasha) But in her dreams...she never thought twice about him maybe turning into Naraku..."Inuyasha...I need to go home for a few days...spend some time by myself. The hurt in his eyes was evident...but it was the only thing she could think of...Plus there was something very important that she had to check on...Kagome hadn't had a period in a while...she couldn't really remember how long. It was hard to keep track of the months as they slipped by here in feudal Japan, she hadn't even noticed they weren't coming. But now that she had...she was VERY worried.

"If that's what you need Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed. And pulled her closer to him. Was he losing her all to some stupid dreams? "You know I'll never stop you from going home again..." Kagome smiled...How could i have found someone so wonderful. _'and it only took me 2 years to figure that out!' _Kagome scowled. Inuyasha was definitely a changed man...or hanyou...and she loved him,

"Thank you Inuyasha." He smiled weakly and ran his fingers through his hair...it was a boyish gesture that turned Kagome's brain to mush. Dream or not this man was deprived...She laughed as he stared at her curiously. "Come here!" She laughed and pulled him into a kiss that made her mind turn semi-solid again, and laid back against the makeshift bed on the ground. Welcoming Inuyasha's weight on top of her. He took the hint and quickly began undressing her before she changed her mind...again.

The morning sun hit Kagome's face. She woke up yet again in Inuyasha's arms which was turning out to be the best feeling in the world. She thanked Kami that there was only one dream last night. Maybe making love with an Inuyasha that didn't turn into the thing she had begun to hate more than anything else in the world was the only cure to her problem. She smiled to herself realizing that Inuyasha would probably have no objections to that. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open,

"So you are alive huh?" Inuyasha began laughing, but then realizing all the trauma these dreams were putting Kagome through he immediately frowned at his comment, and pulled her into another embrace. "I don't know why I say things like that." He whispered into her hair. Kagome pushed him back.

"Inuyasha! What is wrong? These dreams are not going to kill me...they just scare me is all. They're only nightmares." Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. Then he noticed something.

"Kagome...What is that on your neck?" He ran his fingers over what looked like a bite mark. "What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted. "Who did this?"

Kagome stopped for a moment. Angry because he was yelling at her, "You did you baka!" she shouted back at him. Then stopped cold. _'no he didn't that was my...dream.'_

"What do you mean I did? I did not! I never marked you Kagome! Where the hell did that come from?" Inuyasha shouted rising to his feet.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stopped feeling the mark on her neck, "I think...my dream...are you sure..."

Seeing the look on her face Inuyasha stopped fuming and sat down again, ready to hear about her dream. Kagome watched him,

"You're sure that you didn't do this Inuyasha?" she whispered, he heard the catch in her voice and prayed to Kami that she wouldn't have to cry again.

"I'm...I'm sure Kagome...Do you know what that means?" He looked down at his fingers while he played idly with the small blanket. Kagome shook her head. "It's a mating mark...Demons give them to their mates...after they um...ya know...mate for the first time..." He looked up at her finally and saw the look on her face. She blushed lightly.

"How come you never marked ME?" she questioned a little hurt.

Inuyasha looked at her face, "Oh Kagome, I've wanted to, but i didn't think it was...proper...or whatever, since you're a human...and I'm only half demon..." He trailed off.

Kagome looked a little upset, "Well...now i DO have a mark...that i DON'T want, and have NO IDEA how it got there. Did it ever occur to you that i might want to have a mark from YOU? You never asked." It was Kagome's turn to look down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." He leaned into her lips and kissed her lightly. Then his face went immediately to her neck and sniffed the strange wound. He growled deep in his throat. His possessive instincts taking over for a moment. "It reeks of Naraku." Kagome gasped. What in the world was going on? How did Naraku get anywhere near her neck! Besides in her dreams...She let out a sob and then covered her mouth. Placing her forehead on Inuyasha's chest, but Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away from him.

"No Kagome, this time you are going to stay here and tell me about these dreams...whether you like it or not..." He growled and watched the surprise in her eyes, but instead of getting angry, she simply nodded her head and dropped her gaze once again to her hands...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well there ya go...How'd ya like them lemons? (sorry i couldn't resist putting that completely corny comment on here lol) Next chapter coming up as soon as i get some reviews! So review your little hearts out people! (Oh and she did NOT get raped, NOT raped Kagome lol) ((Nikki))**


	8. Not me

**Here ya go! Hoping you'll all like this one too! sorry i haven't updated in a while..I'm pretty sure the people at fanfiction hate me...but I wuv them! (please don't freeze my account) anyway don't forget to look for the review button when you're finished reading!**

**Chapter Dedication: I've decided to start dedicating each chapter to a special reviewer...yes yes I am a review whore...and this one goes out to...Psychotic-Religion! I swear if you guys are smart (or if you're not that smart and just want to laugh) go look at her reviews! She's crazy! lol thanks so much for all your reviews chick! I really appreciate them! and for all you Kouga x Ayame fans out there be sure to check out her stories! Thanks again!**

**Now on to the reading! **

**((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome stood at the edge of the well looking down into its depth. "I guess I should be going now..." She said, a little more to herself then the man standing next to her. She turned and looked him in the eye. "Don't worry...Nothing can happen to me in my time."

Inuyasha growled, "I know that! I just don't understand why I can't come with you!" Kagome smiled. She was just happy he was actually admitting to missing her...It was so nice to be loved.

"I just need some time to myself for a few days. I know my mom misses me. And I can tell you probably need a break too." Kagome looked down at her hands.

Inuyasha stared at her, "A break? A break from you? Are you kidding me?" He sighed, and Kagome smiled, still not looking up. He walked up to her and pulled her into a quick hug. Then shoved her toward the well. "Just leave now, before i change my mind."

Kagome felt tears threaten..."I'll miss you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around, facing his back to her, "Feh, whatever. Just go and take your 'break.'"

Kagome longed to reassure him that it wasn't that she just needed to get away from him, that she loved him and would never leave him, that she wanted him by her for the rest of her life, she never wanted to wake up again without being in his arms...But she knew if she didn't leave then she would never leave without him. And he couldn't come. Kagome had some business to take care of...and she definitely didn't want to worry Inuyasha if she didn't have to. So without another word she turned and jumped down the well.

**XOXO**

_(A/N: well...I've decided that this whole story probably takes place BEFORE Miroku proposes to Sango..otherwise this would all be a little lame, ya know? lol BTW the proposal episode is THIS Tuesday! woo hoo Feb 7th 2005)_

"...Sango I..." Miroku stuttered, watching the woman he loved seethe with anger.

"Stop it Miroku! Just stop it!" Sango flung herself around, her pacing coming to a stop. "Stop acting like you care so much about me! Everyone has their own place, and their own battle to fight!" She began her pacing again. Miroku wasn't exactly sure what had set her off...Had that walk he had taken with that village girl been the thing that set her off? He blushed a little...Probably. "You don't care! No one cares." She felt the lump in her throat. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry over this. She turned abruptly and headed for the door. Miroku had heard the catch in her voice however and quickly followed her. When he got outside, she was no where to be found.

"Sango?...Sango?" He saw a figure moving up a nearby hill into the distance. "Wow she's fast..." He thought out loud before rushing to try and catch up with her.

Sango stopped on the other side of the hill, near the river and far enough away from the village that she didn't think she would be disturbed. She fell to her knees by an old tree, hating herself for needing to cry, hating herself for wanting to cry...

When Miroku finally reached the top of the hill he looked down and saw Sango. On the ground, and his heart broke in two. Sango...his Sango, was crying...Crying her heart out. But before he could take another step she had looked up from her hands and spotted him. The rage and embarrassment in her face was evident and she quickly stood and started to storm off in the other direction, trying tirelessly to brush away her tears and prevent any more from falling, before she got very far, however, she felt strong arms pull her into a tight embrace from behind. Sango stopped for a moment. Reveling in the feel of the hug. Then gave up and turned around in his arms. Clutching his robes in her hands and burying her face into his shoulder as she wept.

"Why must you follow me?" Sango pleaded, "Can't you see that I need to be alone?"

Miroku frowned, "No, you don't need to be alone...I'm doing what's best for you Sango...No one should have to be alone at a time like this...I'm just sorry that i couldn't have been there with you when your family died. You never should have been alone then either." He buried his face in her hair.

Sango shook her head, "I feel so terrible...Inuyasha and Kagome are so happy...They know no pain any more...I wish i could feel like that.." Miroku's felt his heart skip a beat. Was she confessing to wanting to be with him? "I can never be like that Miroku," She said suddenly, looking up into his eyes. "I could never just forget...I will not let anything get in the way of me finding Kohaku." She let her head rest on his shoulder once more, "But thank you Miroku, thank you for being there." Then she pulled away from him and sighed, "Let's get back to the village, Inuyasha is going to be in some mood...With Kagome leaving and all." She turned and started walking toward the village, Miroku ran up next to her and grabbed her hand. Sango blushed, but didn't pull her hand away, and they walked back to the village.

**XOXO**

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well she didn't even get up for a moment. Taking slow steady breaths to keep herself crying, she wanted to see her mother without her mother thinking anything was different...She wasn't even sure she would tell her mom about her and Inuyasha...worried about what 'ideas' her mother might get...Although any ideas Cathy (A/N: for those of you who read my stories, you probably already know who Cathy is...for those of you who don't read my other stories...Cathy is my name for Kagome's mom, the chick who does her voice over for the English version of Inuyasha is named Cathy...so that's what i call Kagome's mom. Okay?) would have, would probably be right. Kagome blushed at the thought..."Oh great now I'm blushing!" Kagome said aloud and then sighed. She looked up and started to climb up the rope ladder that Souta had placed there for her so long ago.

Walking into her house the first one to notice her was Souta.

"Kagome!" He ran and gave her a hug. "Wow! It seems like it's been forever since you last came home!" Then he ran into the next room, "Mom! Kagome's home!"

Kagome smiled as her mother and grandfather both came and gave her big hugs as well. "I really missed you guys." She said idly.

"Inuyasha didn't come with you this time?" Souta asked her.

"Nope not this time...but i will be staying here for a few days." Kagome smiled down at her brother.

"We're having ramen for dinner. You wanna help Souta set the table? If i had known you were coming home today i would have made something more fancy...I know how deprived of good food you must be, but you look good." Cathy looked up at her oldest. Kagome seemed tired...yet for some reason seemed healthier than usual. Something about the way she carried herself maybe?

"Yeah I'll help." Kagome followed Souta into the kitchen and grabbed a stack of bowls out of the cupboard and made up 4 eating places. The family sat down to eat a dinner of ramen and then Kagome fell asleep sitting next to her mother while watching a movie. She woke up on the couch the next morning with a blanket and a note from her mom saying that she shouldn't worry about school today and just get some rest. Kagome sat up and walked up to her room. Grabbing the last of the money out of her pillow case in her closet and changing into a pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt grabbing her jacket and walking out the front door on her way to the store.

Kagome walked up to the register a little nervous about checking out. In her hands she held this months Cosmo (lol don't know any Japanese mags lol) a Diet Pepsi and a pregnancy test...She hoped that it looked like she hadn't really come here just for the test...But she guessed it didn't really matter either way. She didn't look at the check out lady while she gently placed her items up on the counter. The lady scanned each item and finally got to the EPT, she scanned it and it made an odd noise. That's when Kagome looked up. A brute of a woman with short straggly bleached blond hair and a profusion of hairs growing on her upper lip with a name tag that read Lauren. Lauren looked at the test and then eyed Kagome suspiciously.

She shook her head negatively and then tried to scan it again. For the first time Kagome felt ashamed of what she had done. And it took this oddly grotesque woman to make her see it...She should have been more responsible. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? What is she suppose to tell her mother? Kagome felt the tears come to her eyes. And what about Inuyasha? The dangerous mission that her and the rest of her friends had taken on was no life for a baby! And there was no way she would want to raise her child in that demon ridden world! She felt a tear run down her cheek and quickly brushed it aside. _'Why won't the damn thing just scan?' _Kagome looked around nervously for some reason it seemed like every eye was drawn to her. The woman reached over and grabbed the microphone next to her,

"Cheryl, i need a price check for a um...EPT error proof pregn..." Kagome snatched the test out of the woman's hands...

"Woa! How did that get in there hehehehehe, I'dbettergoputthatback...heh.." She went into the back and threw the test back where it came from. She went up to the front to see the woman holding up her bag with a stupid grin on her face. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag blushing brilliantly.

As soon as Kagome walked in the front door she fell face first onto the couch. (A/N: I really don't feel like explaining where her grandfather is...so i dunno...pretend he's on vacation or...fell in a lake or something...k's?) She should have just toughed it out...There was no doubt that she needed to know...as soon as possible. Why did she have to be so scared? Who cares what people think? She loves Inuyasha...shouldn't that be all that matters? She reached into her bag to try and find her drink. But her hand found something else instead. The pregnancy test! That horrible woman must have put it in the bag for her after all! Come to think of it, did she pay for ANY of that stuff? Oh great...now she was running on sympathy from a woman who had a mole that looked as if it was going to swallow her entire face...But Kagome thought she should be grateful...she had the test at least.

She sat it on the sink as she paced back and forth in her small bathroom. She read the back of the box, "Fifteen minutes...fifteen minutes till I know if I'm carrying his baby." she touched her stomach. Not sure of what she really wanted anymore. She reached her other hand behind her head to rub her neck. Then noticed something. Straining her neck to look in the mirror. "IT'S GONE!" She examined the spot carefully. "IT'S REALLY GONE!" How could it have left so fast? She ran her fingers over the spot feeling nothing. She was happy it was gone, but a little uneasy about the eeriness of it all. After all she didn't know how it got there in the first place...And now it's just mysteriously gone? "What's up with that?"

She decided that she could probably get away with taking a quick shower...After all it's not like the test was going to change...and she had sat there for what seemed like forever, just to look up at the clock and realize that it had only been 3 minutes...Besides the hot water seemed calming...

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She had sat under the running water. Trying to relax, but she couldn't...not when in a few moments she'll know whether or not she'll have a little piece of Inuyasha with her forever...not when the haunting images of her dreams were burned into her memory. Not when every once in a while the strange mark that had recently appeared and now disappeared would sting...which scared her more then actually having the mark in the first place...

She stepped out of the shower...not even bothering to ring out her hair as beads of water dripped all over the cold linoleum floor...Picking up the test off the sink and closing her eyes, she took three deep breaths and opened them...Looking down at the tiny piece of plastic in her hand that could change her life forever...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well..as much as i hate to leave it there...i think i kind of have to...You're not going to want to skip the next chapter...believe me! This was kind of just a filler chapter...To get the whole Kagome getting home and getting the pregnancy test taken care of...and to get my Sango Miroku romance section going. and to get a little bit more serious with that mysterious mark...oh and i had to add Lauren in here somewhere! (shout out to inuyashaD2K!) Be sure to review the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for all your great reviews! I hope you'll all stick with me! tee hee! peaces out ((Nikki))**


	9. Uncertain

**Okay chapter 9! Still kind of just trying to fill in some stuff before I get to the really good stuff! So I'm sorry if these last two chapters have been kind of lame...I'm still assuring you this is gonna be hella good k? lol Please be sure to review...Just so I know you're still reading. Thanks again! and happy reading! (A/N: Please be sure to read to the end...even if you don't like what's not happening in the first paragraph. Don't leave me!)**

**Disclaimer (which i constantly forget): I don't own Inuyasha (obviously)**

**Chapter dedication: InuyashaD2k! Had to give it up for this chick! Be sure to check out her stories! They're both on my favorites list! I know you'll like em too!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 9**

She looked down at the tiny instrument in her hand. Seeing a single pink line run horizontally across the screen. She fumbled with the box in one hand, realizing she didn't know what the single line meant. Her eyes relaxed, "Not pregnant," she breathed. She sighed in relief and felt her back hit the wall, sliding down until she sat on the floor staring at the single line. "Not pregnant." She repeated, then placed her hand on her stomach. She was relieved of course. But a part of her had actually wanted to have Inuyasha's baby...

After a few moments she stood up and threw the box and the test in the trash. "Ah..." She grimaced, once again feeling the twinge of pain in her neck from the now vanished bite mark. "What's wrong with this thing?" The pain in her neck finally subsided after a few moments and she looked at it closely in the mirror...Nothing was there...Maybe it was all in her head...

**XOXO**

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and flung her boomerang at the giant scorpion demon with almost inhuman force.

"Sango look out!" Miroku jumped toward her slicing a centipede demon that was about to attack her in half with his staff. Sango turned around and sliced another one with her sword, narrowly missing Miroku. His eyes were wide in amazement as she took another step to stand in front of him catching her hiraikotsu in one hand and spinning in a complete circle, to cut an oncoming crab demon in half with it.

"Duck!" She shouted.

"What?" Miroku responded, but quickly got out of the way when she spun again in his direction her hand gripping her sword. And quickly sliced another centipede demon in two over his head.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted noticing the hanyou running in their direction.

"What's going on here!" Inuyasha shouted drawing his tetsusaiga out of its sheath and killing one or two of the smaller scorpion demons in one sweep. "Where the hell did all these demons come from?" He growled, sending a "Wind scar!" toward two larger centipede demons. Taking out several dozen in it's path.

"We heard a rumor about a jewel shard being in this area. We didn't know where you were! I'd assumed you'd went to..." Miroku stopped for a moment to throw a few sacred sutras at a small hoard of crow demons that had suddenly appeared, "go get Kagome." He finished wiping a sheen of sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "Stand back Sango." Sango leapt gracefully out of the way and Miroku uncovered his cursed hand, sucking up two or three centipede demons and then recovering it.

"Why don't you just suck them all up?" Inuyasha shouted.

"The scorpion demons have some kind of miasma in them." Inuyasha caught the gleam in Miroku's words.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha spat.

"That's exactly what we were thinking...They've been attacking us for about 20 minutes now." Sango shouted to them, busying herself with a group of the crow demons. "The jewel must have been a fake. But they seem to be coming out of nowhere!"

"These demons have Naraku all over them." Inuyasha growled, then felt the claws of some kind of cat demon dig into his shoulder, "Damn cats...Iron rever soul stealer!"

**XOXO**

"What's for dinner mom?" Kagome said cheerfully as she entered the brightly lit dining room.

"Nothing special. Just some chetnai and rice. Your brother is staying at a friends house tonight. So he isn't going to be here for dinner." (A/N:I had to look up some Japanese foods on line to find chetnai and rice!

haha Oh and those of you that read my stories know that I call Kagome's mom Cathy...Because that's the name of the person who does her voice in English...) Cathy watched her daughter. There definitely was something different about her. "Kagome?"

"Yeah mom?" Kagome smiled.

"How have you and Inuyasha been getting along?" Cathy asked timidly.

Kagome felt her heart hit her throat. How could she possibly tell her mother all that her and Inuyasha had become? She was sure her mother would still allow her to go to feudal japan with him...but what kind of conclusions would her mother draw? Kagome blushed at the thought that most of them would probably be right...But how much should she tell her mother? "Fine I suppose." Kagome tried to sound normal and idly stirred the rice on the stove.

"Have you been fighting?" Cathy asked, trying to sound less interested than she was. Kagome's behavior was unnerving.

"Not as much as usual...but we still do sometimes. The jewel is getting a lot bigger nowadays." Kagome said in the most nonchalant way she could muster.

"So what are your plans Kagome? I know we don't really talk about it much...But what ARE you planning on doing once your duties in the feudal era are finished? Things are just going to go back to the way they were right?" Kagome caught the pleading tone in her mother's voice. It never occurred to her that her mother might not enjoy how much she stays in the feudal era...but now it seemed so obvious! Of course her mother didn't like how often she was gone...with strange people she doesn't know and no way to communicate with her.

"I'm sorry mom." Kagome hung her head. Cathy stood up and looked at her daughter with suddenly tearful eyes. "Ya know...Sometimes I wish I never had found out about being able to go down the well...Sometimes I wonder if it even matters that I'm going back to help them...Sometimes I wish that I had never even met any of them, that I didn't feel the way I do for Inuyasha.." She sobbed suddenly feeling the lump in her throat, "That I didn't love him so much that the thought of leaving him and never coming back makes me hurt more then I've ever hurt in my entire life. That when I think of my future and my life here in what should be MY time...It seems pointless...My life has no meaning. Whereas when I'm with Inuyasha and in feudal japan I feel like I'm needed. Like if I wasn't around things wouldn't be okay...I know it sounds so odd...But I feel important when I'm with Inuyasha...when I'm not here. Sometimes I wish that I could just go back to feeling the way I did so long ago, when all I cared about was school and my friends and family. But now I have the weight of their world on my shoulders...and I like it." Kagome stopped and laughed through her tears, "That doesn't make any sense does it?" She looked at her mother. She was crying to, and chewing on her lip. Just like Kagome did when she was nervous. Cathy stood and hugged Kagome. Then pulled back holding up a small object.

"Kagome is this yours?" Kagome stared at the tiny plastic test in her mother's hand. Then hung her head in embarrassment.

"Y...Yes...How did you find it?" Her voice changing drastically. Not sure what to do or say.

"When are you going to tell Inuyasha?...When were you going to tell me?" Cathy's voice was almost angry...Almost.

Kagome looked up, "Tell Inuyasha? Tell him..." She stopped and her eyes narrowed, snatching the test abruptly from her mother's fingers she looked at it again.

Two lines...

There were two...

She was pregnant...

She was having Inuyasha's baby...

She was going to have his baby...

She clutched her heart with one hand, her eyes never leaving the test, while her breaths came in fast and hard.

"Kagome!" Her mother helped her sit down.

"It...It didn't...There was only one...Only one line..." Kagome stammered. Then looked up at her mother. The fear evident in her eyes. "There was only one line before! I swear..."

Cathy shook her head and dried her eyes with her sleeve realizing she would need to be strong for her daughter. "Kagome..." Was all she could think of to say. Asking her what she was going to do was foolish. If this was Inuaysha's baby Kagome would never think of getting rid of it...She hoped that she had raised her daughter well enough that she would never think about getting rid of a child. No matter what, "Is it Inuyasha's baby? Or someone else's?" Cathy asked her. Needing to know.

"It's Inuyasha's" Kagome said without hesitation. "I'm going to have Inuyasha's baby..." Kagome smiled and looked up at her mother. Her eyes filled with tears. Cathy looked at Kagome and choked back a sob.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay...once again this chapter is still kind of a filler. I'm really trying to get into the good stuff...Please be sure to let me know you're still with me! How? By reviewing of course!**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers of chapter 8!**

**I look forward to reading your questions comments and criticism in the next few days! (Nikki)**


	10. Stolen

**Chapter 10! YAY lol the last of the filler chapters! We're getting to the good stuff now! I can't wait! lol, read, enjoy, review...in that order.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter dedication: This time it's (drum roll) - Sachichan16! One of the three that reviewed from the very beginning...a person who reflects my attitude and a totally awesome reviewer!**

**((Nikki))**

**XOXO**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome closed the sliding glass door to her home and took the short walk to the shed that held the bone eater's well. She sat down on the lip and rested one hand on her stomach. Attempting to feel the child within her. Knowing it was impossible...The doctor her mother had taken her to yesterday told her she was about two months along and the baby would be due in about April...7 months before she could hold her baby in her arms. But first she needed to tell Inuyasha...She prayed silently that he would be ecstatic! But she knew somehow that wouldn't be the case. She hoped he would be waiting for her on the other side of the well...Probably not...She was coming back a full week earlier than expected, not wanting to wait any longer to tell him. With a sigh she swung one leg over the lip of the well and then the other. Letting the familiar light engulf her as she soared through the depths of the well.

**XOXO**

Sango fell onto one knee. Panting and holding her chest. "Ha!" She shouted in exertion while throwing her hiraikotsu at yet another scorpion demon...They hadn't let up a bit...But the trio couldn't stop fighting. Inuyasha threw wind scar after wind scar and Miroku's hand had long since turned useless after all the scorpion demons he had accidentally sucked up.

"Inuyasha! We have to do something! These demons are never going to stop!" Miroku shouted, taking out another crow before falling to his knees gripping his cursed hand.

"What do you expect me to do? He spun in a circle holding his tetsusaiga, smacking and successfully killing half a dozen of them.

"When are these beasts gonna let up?" Sango shouted, knocking a crow demon out of the air.

Kirara ruthlessly protected Shippo from the hoards of demons that threatened to pick at his features. But finally let out a tiny mew and fell over. Transforming back into her kitten-like self.

"Kirara!" Sango ran to her friends side and continued to fight the onslaught of demons.

**XOXO**

Kagome emerged from the well and looked around breathing deep the new fresh air. She sighed, Inuyasha wasn't here. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't expecting her for another week. Her feet touched the dewy morning ground and she began her walk toward Kaede's village.

"Where are you going miko?" A voice echoed through the woods nearby. Kagome spun around searching the woods behind her.

"Hello?" She took a step backwards, "Inu...Inuyasha?" She whispered her heart fluttering in her chest. A shrill laughter echoed again,

"What's the matter?" It breathed. Kagome turned around again, the fear she dared not show vibrated in her throat in a soft sound of desperation,

"Who said that...Who's there?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and cried out. Spinning around and lashing out with her arms. No one was there. She quickly turned yet again and began to run for the village. Desperate to get to Inuyasha.

"Where are you going miko?" The voice repeated.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted furiously, trying desperately not to show just how afraid she was.

"Inuaysha doesn't know about our baby?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Then gasped and fell backward when Naraku landed right in front of her.

"What are you talking about! Leave me alone!" Kagome scrambled to her feet. Immediately regretting the fact that she didn't bring her bow and arrow home with her.

"What? You want to deny the child?" Naraku smiled maliciously.

Kagome's face contorted in rage at the words he was saying, "What are you talking about!" She repeated, "When Inuyasha gets here..." She began, Naraku blanched at the name as if it were a physical blow.

"He won't be coming. I have him heartily preoccupied...Now come." He reached out to her and she screamed, jumping backwards away from his touch. Then spinning on her heel and running frantically in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way..." Naraku laughed and snatched her up, as soon as his hand touched her skin, her whole world went black, the last conscious thought...Inuyasha holding her baby.

**XOXO**

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha took out another row of scorpion demons while Sango fought several crow demons off of Kirara and Miroku, who had finally fallen due to the poison in his body.

Then suddenly as quickly as all the demons had been coming, they vanished. Inuyasha spun around and sniffed the air...not a trace of any of them left. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted to no one, then sniffed again, "Kagome..." He whispered, feeling his heart soar. He loved the feeling. But then looked down at his friends, Sango had collapsed exhausted next to Miroku, Shippo and Kirara laid a few feet from them...Everyone was completely unconscious. Inuyasha shook his head, his muscles ached and begged him just to run to Kagome and lay down. But he needed to get these four back to Kaede's village, and fast...He picked up Sango and managed to maneuver Kirara and Shippo on top of her. Then sped off toward the village. He stopped at Kaede's hut and walked inside. Noticing first that Kagome wasn't there. He hid the disappointment from his face and explained briefly to Kaede what had happened to the three. Then despite the fact that he wanted more then anything else to run to Kagome and welcome her home, he headed in the opposite direction to retrieve Miroku. Picking up the monk, who smiled at him lazily before falling back into a fit filled slumber, and racing back to Kaede's.

"She will be fine Inuyasha!" Kaede pleaded, "Let me tend to your wounds."

"I'll be back with Kagome..It won't take long..."

**XOXO**

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a dank room, furnished by nothing, but a small bed and a stone box in the corner. The walls were hard gray stone...there wasn't even a door...Kagome panicked. Leaping from her place on the floor and running her hands along the walls frantically...How could there not be a door? After several moments she slid down the wall...much the way that she had yesterday...after discovering (falsely) that she wasn't pregnant. Crying into her hands. The last thing she could remember was Naraku...Grabbing her...and laughing at her when she tried to escape...Had Inuyasha noticed her absence...What had Naraku done that had prevented Inuyasha from running to save her...?

"What's the matter with you?" A feminine voice sprung into the room. Appearing from nowhere.

Kagome looked up. Her tear ridden face falling again. She realized now she was a prisoner in Naraku's castle, "Kagura..." She said quietly.

"Foolish human...why cry? What good could it possibly do you?" She spat, "Do you plan to wallow in self pity...wish your beloved half demon would come and save you? You are pathetic."

Kagome's head snapped up again, "What? Did you come here to tell me that? Don't you have anything better to do? Inuyasha will come for me..." She dropped her eyes again, "What does Naraku plan to do with me until he gets here?" She looked up...Kagura was gone...probably to go and tell Naraku she was awake. What did Naraku plan to do with her? Images of her frequent dreams flashed before her eyes and she let out a sob. Grabbing on to her neck. She didn't feel any pain...but she couldn't help but remember the feel of his fangs in her skin...burning her flesh...she shook her head. She wouldn't think of that. Inuyasha would find her soon...he wouldn't leave her here alone for very long.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I suppose that's just as good a place as any to leave off for tonight! I finally got Kagome kidnapped! YAY lol, I suppose this chapter is a little shorter than i like it...but oh well...I'm just glad i got to update a lot sooner this time...I can't wait for the next chapter...But my brain has some crazy ideas...if Kagome has another Naraku dream don't blame me.**

**((Nikki))**

**Review thanks:**

**full-metal-sousuke - Glad it's going good for now! lol I hope it stays that way lol.**

**bluejinjo - Yes lol my brain tells me what to write...I really have no say in the matter! And thank you lol, i think my brain is awesome too! lol**

**A Lost Child From Heaven - Yep! She's pregnant and now she's captured! OH NO!**

**Inu15kags - I love how you always ask ME questions lol, but you're just going to have to wait and find out! **

**inuyasha-backlashwave - I'm so sorry i didn't write you a review reply! I love your reviews! You are an awesome reviewer person! and thanks so much for reading my story! I hope i updated quick enough for you!**

**Kagome M.K - Did I update quick enough this time?**

**bloodinkwriter - awww thanks so much! You are so nice! lol I will have the next chapter up soon too!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - haha thanks cameo!**

**DmnHntrX - Ahh! Did i get it up fast enough! I couldn't believe how bombarded with reviews i was! only hours after i posted the last chapter! That's why i worked so hard to get this chapter up faster lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**G.A.Reader - Hehe! Thanks danny!**

**Inuyashbich - lol Yes she is! I still love your name! I'm so happy i got this chapter up already! Thank God for presidents day!**

**evloner - yeah yeah lol, this chapter is a lot shorter then a lot of them...so i know i'm gonna hear a complaint from you lol, but your complaints always sound so much like compliments i don't mind! lol thanks!**

**Anime Lady PIMP - HAHA i think everyone knew Kagome was going to be pregnant...that's why i kind of tried to fake you guys out in the beginnning! Did it work? lol **

**Sachichan16 - You already got your publicity for the day! haha Update your story soon! Thanks so much for everything chicka! **

**elvira-inu-gurl - Hey I just got your review! Right when I woke up I was about to post this! and I saw yet another review! OMGoodness...I just got another one! (sigh) eventually I'll be able to post this story!**

**Pandora1004 - You thought she was being understanding? lol wow...that wasn't what I was going for either...if my daughter ran off and got herself pregnant (no i don't have a daughter lol) I would be majorly pissed! Anyways...Your last minute review! haha I wonder how long it will take for the message of this update to reach you! Peaces out!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! And be sure to review this chapter too! ((Nikki))**


	11. Hurt

**Yay, chapter 11! lol, well I really think that Kagome's mom is WAY too nice and understanding sometimes...okay all the time lol. So I realize that Cathy may be seriously OOC in this chapter. But I think I kind of like OOC in this case, I usually hate it when someone seems out of character, but like I said, her mom is just way too nice! Thanks a lot you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sigh)**

**Chapter dedication: This chapter is...SweetMei! lol She said I was professional...lol I thought that was kind of rich lol, I know I have at least 13 laughing readers out there. Thanks so much SweetMei! lol I don't think I've ever been called professional before lol.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 11**

"Mm..." Kagome tried to stifle her moans. A soft laughter filled the room,

"This is what you want isn't it?" He laughed again. Kagome's body wickedly betrayed her, tears streamed down her face even as her hips rose hungrily to meet each possessive thrust. "Why won't you just admit it little one...I am what you really want..." Naraku growled deep in his throat. Then slowed the pace down to an almost complete stop...Kagome writhed her hips desperately. No matter how much she hated every touch...every caress...every stroke...All she wanted was more. She cried harder on the inside, disgusted with herself,

"Beg for me miko..." Naraku growled. Kagome opened her mouth prepared to do exactly as he asked...Not able to take the ache any longer. "When our child is born..." Naraku began, but was cut off by a surprising scream.

"NO!" Kagome shouted...surprising not only herself, but Naraku. She flailed desperately to attempt to dislodge him from her, "NO! THIS ISN'T YOUR CHILD!" The only thing that could have broken the spell Naraku seemed to cast over her...The love of a child she had never held...Never touched, yet had some kind of connection with that only a mother could understand.

"It is my child...Don't you remember..." Naraku grew furious and grabbed Kagome's arms. "Listen to me wench! IT IS MINE!"

"YOU LIAR!" Kagome shouted, her face contorting in complete disgust when she felt Naraku enter her again, "Leave me alone!" She felt the tears begin to fall...She dislodged one hand and felt it connect with Naraku's neck. Naraku moved his head out of the way and bared his fangs at her...ready to bite her again. Kagome's hand began to omit a powerful light, Naraku yelped, and was flung backwards. The light filled the room, and Kagome gasped at her own power...

**XOXO**

"AAAARRRG!"

"Master Naraku...Are you okay?" A blank voice questioned in monotone. Naraku doubled over on the ground holding his head while shaking uncontrollably. He stood opening his eyes and taking a step toward the small child.

"Kanna, get away..." Kagura said, half-heartedly. Watching lazily from her place in the doorway. She pulled out her fan. With no intention of actually using it. Kanna began to run daintily away from her master.

"Kagura..." She said quietly. Kagura looked up again at their master who still held his head, his face contorted in rage and unmistakable pain. She rolled her eyes. Was it not enough that she lived her life each day as a servant to the one she despised most? How much longer would she have to put up with the futile attempts to brain wash the miko? "Kagura..." The young girl repeated, while trying to get away from her obviously disoriented master. Kagura rolled her eyes again and flicked her fan in one graceful gesture. Sending a small wave of wind in Naraku's direction. Knocking him down.

"Come...Kanna..." She whispered, and looked with contempt at Naraku, as he lay on the ground writhing in pain. She had never seen him look so pathetic...and all for one human woman...and her unborn child.

**XOXO**

Kagome awoke with a start once again, sitting straight up and looking around the room desperately, not realizing at first where she was. Then everything suddenly came back to her in a torrent of emotions, the most of which, fear. Her face hit her hands and she quickly jumped out of the bed, running to the small concrete box that held the water she had refused to drink. She splashed her hands into the water, splashing it onto her arms and rubbing furiously while tears streamed down her face. Sobs wracked her body and she soon gave up on washing herself to wrap her arms around herself. Attempting to still her aching body. She couldn't help the sounds of anguish that ripped from her throat as she remembered the feel of Naraku on her skin. She stood up and threw herself harshly against the cold stone walls. Not feeling the pain she caused herself. Crying uncontrollably and running her hands down her face over and over...anything to forget the feel of Naraku. She screamed into her hands and stood a third time. This time flinging herself onto the small bed, curling up into a ball, rocking back and forth like some kind of lunatic. It wasn't as if Naraku really raped her...but each dream seemed more real...Even her emotions seemed real. She hated herself for enjoying a single moment of what Naraku did to her. Now that she was awake she realized how disgusting it was. She screamed again, complete and utter anguish overcame her. And eventually she drifted off again into a fitful sleep.

**XOXO**

Inuyasha leapt into the next tree. "Kagome!" He shouted, so angry now he could almost feel it rip his human side in half. "Kagome where the hell are you!" He shouted to no one. He traveled in circles, smelling Kagome here one moment then a strong whiff of her a few yards away. But every time it lead him right back to the well...He had already been to Kagome's time, twice...No one was there. But Inuyasha had already found her yellow backpack on the ground deep in the woods...She had come back...hadn't she?

"Ugh..." He doubled over in pain. His injuries finally catching up with him. No way would he stop and go back to Kaede without Kagome. "Kagome..." He whispered, then headed back toward the well...To check Kagome's time once more.

**XOXO**

Cathy Higurashi's mind was occupied only by thoughts of her newly pregnant daughter. As it had been for the entire day since Kagome had left to go back to Inuyasha's time to tell him the news. She reached down to unbuckle her seatbelt as she pulled into the driveway of her home. She looked down for a moment to turn the radio from her newly found eighties rock station, back to the news, so as not to hear Souta's teasing when he got in the car to be driven to school the next morning. And when she looked back up, she saw a blur of red and silver suddenly jump in front of her black ford taurus.

"Hey!" Cathy screamed and swerved the car to miss him. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the vehicles way. Grunting from the discomfort, he landed on his knees gripping his side.

Cathy pulled her key from the engine and jumped from the car, "Inuyasha! What were you thinking!" She began to yell, then noticed his pain filled face, "What's wrong? What happened to you?" She walked over and knelt at his side. Inuyasha shrugged it off and stood up.

"Did Kagome come back to my time...Or is she still here somewhere?" Inuyasha asked, Cathy stared at him, worrying immediately,

"You haven't seen her?" She asked hesitantly. Inuyasha was growing impatient extremely quickly,

"Did she come back to my time or not?" He repeated. Glaring and gritting his teeth at the pain in his side and shoulder.

"We need to get those injuries looked at..." Cathy's mind was frantic. Was something wrong with Kagome? Inuyasha couldn't find her...Did she decide not to go after all and went back into the house?

"Answer me!" Inuyasha shouted, "Ahhhh..." the pain brought him to his knees once again, his muscles ached.

Cathy stood up to her full 5 foot tall frame, "Inuyasha, don't speak to me like that!" Tears quickly formed in her eyes, this was too much...first she finds out that Kagome is pregnant, and the father is a man that lives 500 years in the past...Kagome might leave her forever...And forget about her future to live with a man that refused to wear shoes! Now not even Inuyasha knew where she was...and that far back in time...where Cathy couldn't reach her, where she was completely defenseless. Why hadn't she ever thought to buy her daughter pepper spray!

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's mother. She seemed to be completely lost in thought. Finally he interrupted the silence, "Listen, I'm really sorry, you may not think so, but I really worry about Kagome. I just need to know if she is still here...or if she came back to my time." Inuyasha tried to stay calm. He had never seen Kagome's mom like this. She actually shouted at him! He felt terrible, but as he saw the tears in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes he immediately assumed the worst, "Did something happen to her?!" He shouted, Cathy still didn't respond just stared off into space. This really worked Inuyasha's nerves. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his face, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" He shouted, almost barked, what was wrong with this woman! Why wasn't she answering him! "ANSWER ME!"

Cathy shook her head, and looked at the hand that Inuyasha held her by, did he treat Kagome like this? She snatched her hand away and immediately regretted having grabbed her. "If this is the way you treat women I don't want you around my daughter!" She shouted, the tears streaming down her face now.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, "Don't you understand? I can't find Kagome anywhere! I'm afraid something might have happened to her! I need to know where she is..." He finished glaring Mrs. Higurashi in the eyes.

Cathy looked up at the man who would father her first grandchild...and bowed her head, "Kagome said she was going back to feudal japan today...She was going straight to find you I assumed...But maybe she got some sense and changed her mind about seeing you." Cathy turned away from him on that final note and walked to her house. Then shouted in surprise when she looked at her glass door. It was shattered! Inuyasha obviously had forced his way into the house. She turned around to fume at him and saw that he was already gone. Obviously Inuyasha hadn't found Kagome in the house either, "Find my daughter Inuyasha..." She whispered, although no one was around to hear her, "Find my daughter, and bring her back to me..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay there ya go! Sorry (not really though) about Cathy being so incredibly OOC, but I think this might be how my mom would react...no wait...She would have pummeled him about the time he grabbed her arm lol. Well anyways...Be sure to review! I got 21 reviews last time...but my hits tell me I should have got some more (sigh) well...I don't usually do this...but I promise the second I get my 25th review for this chapter I will post chapter 12! Thanks so much and I know you guys will work hard! ((Nikki))**


	12. The unforgiven

**Well okay...starting the 12 chapter to this story...I'm gonna say at the very most...18 chapters to this story AT THE MOST and besides my one shot, this will be the first story I've completed! uh oh..brb...Sorry bout that my mom wanted me to get my clothes out of the dryer (sigh)...I suppose I could have left that out and you guys would never have known...aw well! Haha. Well, I realize I haven't given promos to my sites in quite a few chapters...so...here ya go! Please visit? I promise lots and lots of Inuyasha and FMA pics...also a tiny bit of dragon knights lol: www . piczo . com / inukag89 AND www . piczo . com / kagomesloves ( I especially recommend the first site! Anyway about that time eh? On to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter dedication: Goes toooooo...evloner! This one's for you chick!**

**((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 12**

The morning light streamed through the room, slowly creeping up Inuyasha's sleeping form. Inuyasha's eyes opened with a start when the light hit his face. He sighed, looking straight in front of him. Refusing to take in a breath...He wouldn't do it this time. He wouldn't look behind him expecting, hoping, praying, longing to see Kagome snuggled up in her bed that his back rested against. He wouldn't take a breath and find out that her scent was almost completely gone from the room...that she hadn't been there in months. Five months...Five long months. No sign of Kagome anywhere...Inuyasha had searched for hours, days, weeks, no one really knows when he stopped...When he gave up, for the first time in his life. He sat there for a moment longer, until his lungs were about to burst. Then sucked in a painstakingly slow breath. Cursing inwardly when he smelled not the slightest hint of Kagome. He stood; taking in the view around him. He was almost disgusted with himself...almost...Until he realized that this was Kagome, his Kagome, the only woman he would ever love, he didn't mind being this way for her...Acting like a child who lost an old friend. Taking in all the reminders, each time he promised himself he wouldn't come back here...to her time...but he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of just being in a room that he knew she had been in, slept in, cried in, cried out his name in. He shut his eyes tightly and growled in his throat, the pain in his chest becoming too much to bear.

He didn't notice the footsteps in the hall; the doorknob turned; the door slowly creeped open.

"Inuyasha!" Cathy shouted in a way that was becoming far too familiar. She dropped the clothes she was holding and looked at the window that had obviously been pried open. "Get out of my house! Just stay away!" Tears streamed down her voice and he flinched at the pleading in her voice. Of course she blamed him for Kagome's sudden disappearance.

Inuyasha refrained himself from barking back at the woman, and swiftly leapt out the window. Promising himself for the hundredth time that this time he really wouldn't return.

Cathy slumped against the wall. One arm across her stomach the other's elbow propped on it while she held her face. Tears streaming, "Why Kagome? Why her?" She sat there until she heard her son's voice from the doorway.

"Mom, um...Kagome...She isn't coming back this time is she?" He whispered sleepily, a childlike twinge in his voice. Cathy looked up to what very well could be her only child...Her eyes red and irritated from crying, she didn't respond just stared at him with a woeful expression. Not moving an inch.

"I heard you yelling at Inuyasha...I'm sorry mom." He came and sat down next to his mother, resting his head on her shoulder, reminding them both of when he and Kagome were younger. After a few moments he sighed and said, "I had a dream about her ya know..."

His mother looked up and actually smiled, "What was it about?"

Seeing the look on his mother's face, he decided against telling her the truth, just this once. "Well...She said...She was okay...and we shouldn't worry about her." He lied. He sat up, "You want me to make breakfast?" he smiled sheepishly, feeling odd about lying to her.

She beamed at him, feeling a lot better than she had in weeks. She laughed and unceremoniously tousled his hair with her hand, "What do you plan on making? Cheerios?" He looked down at his hands,

"I dunno...Sounds a little complicated," He joked, "How about pop tarts instead?"

She laughed out loud, for the first time in months. "Sounds good to me!"

**XOXO**

"What would you have done?" Kagura eyed the girl speculatively. "If you hadn't been banished here with us?"

Kagome smiled at Kagura from her place on her cot. Playing with the sewing utensils she had been given a few weeks ago.

"I would have stayed with him." Then she looked at her tangled stitches on the brown fabric and laughed, "I WILL stay with him as long as he'll let me." She couldn't stop smiling. Imagine, her sitting on the third story of Naraku's infamous castle attempting to sew together some kind of fabric for her unborn baby to wear, while discussing her future with Kagura.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "You still hope to be saved by that mutt?" Kagome laughed again, she hadn't heard anyone call Inuyasha a "mutt" since the last time she had seen Kouga. The memories that once taunted her to the point of madness, now brought a glowing smile to her face. Now 7 months into her pregnancy, the baby was becoming quite obvious. And she couldn't help but feel such pride and happiness overwhelm her each time the baby kicked.

"Kagura!" she laughed, "Must you insist on insulting him?" She couldn't help it, she stood up and held her baby's new " clothes " so Kagura could get a good look. Proudly showing her work not really expecting praise from Kagura, but held them up none the less. "So? How'd I do?"

She could have sword she saw the faintest smile lift Kagura's lips for a moment. Then it was gone, whether Kagura knew it or not, she and Kagome had become friends. Which was terribly welcome in a place like this. Besides her desperate need for Inuyasha and her family, she had trouble finding things to be unhappy about, well...tossing aside the fact that she was being kept prisoner in Naraku's castle. She was going to have a baby! Inuyasha's baby! She got Kagura to open up, and the wind demon had been making visits to her room increasingly often. And Kagome found that she had more fun trying to figure out Kagura and attempting to read between the lines with each and every of Kagura's many questions, than she ever had talking to Sango. The dreams that Naraku had been giving her had actually stopped. And since she had stepped foot into this castle she had seen Naraku only once. The memory still haunted her however,

_(flashback)_

_"Right before we walk into the room...Okay? I'll fall against the wall...You have to be quick though. Don't worry I don't think Naraku's here. Get back to that man of yours and give that baby a good name." _

_Kagome smiled up at the demon, sacrificing so much for her, she gave him a quick hug, "Thank you so much!" They walked up the stairs, slowly. Both terribly nervous about what they were about to attempt._

_They reached the stairs, Hedo swayed hazily, trying to make it look like he was fainting, he slammed against the wall, attempting not to make too much noise with his fall. Kagome lifted the skirt of her long kimono and ran down the stairs as quickly as she dared. Reaching the front gate and finding it miraculously still open. She shimmied along the outside wall until she reached the west side of the castle. So as not to alert the crow demons on guard. Then ran...Ran like she had never ran in her life, her feet almost floating across the grounds. She breathed deep as her mind screamed, 'Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha.' After a while she didn't feel the pain in her legs, or the whip-like branches and twigs that mercilessly hit her legs and face. She ran for what felt like hours. Until she had to slow down to a quick walk. Not wanting to slow down at all. She had no idea where she was, but anywhere was better than that castle._

_She touched her stomach, now 4 months into her pregnancy, she worried about her baby. Something like this running wouldn't hurt her baby right? She kicked herself mentally for not reading more baby books while she had the chance. She finally forced herself to sit at a nearby tree, where she was partially hidden. Five minutes...That's all I need, then I'll be running back to Inuyasha. _

_Several hours later, after much running, and a few short breaks, Kagome trekked on. She gasped for each breath. The night air had brought such a harsh chill she could almost feel her blood freeze in her veins. Knowing she definitely couldn't stop now. The hypothermia would get to her in a second if she dared to stop moving. She fell to her knees in utter exhaustion. She lay in a fetal position, attempting to hug her knees for warmth. Her teeth chattered; she told herself she actually wouldn't mind dying...If she knew that her baby would be okay. She touched her stomach again and cried. This definitely was not good for her baby! Her tears quickly froze on her face, and she attempted to stop sobbing; to stand up; to have a coherent thought; suddenly she felt the shudders overtake her body. She couldn't stop shaking and could almost open her eyes. _

_"You stupid girl." She felt something pelt her back, vaguely, though she didn't know how, as it seemed her entire body was completely numb. _

_She woke up many hours later in a dark room. Covered in one simple quilt. She looked around. No sign of anyone. This wasn't her room though...Where was she?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when a screech filled the air. Naraku was in front of her in a moment. The first time she had seen him since her stay at his castle._

_"Stupid wench!" She flinched and writhed in pain when she felt a long green tentacle slam into her back. "Did you simply want for me to kill that servant?" Kagome's eyes opened for a moment, but she quickly shut them tight when Naraku pelted her chest with two more blows. He snatched her up. Wrapping a long strong tentacle around her body. She was too weak to protest to any of this treatment. He threw her across the room and she hit the wall with such force she was knocked out instantly. _

_(End of flashback)_

She actually shuddered again, she had woke up once again hours later. Her entire body aching. Her head pounding and blood pouring from her back and face. Tiny scratches all over her body and her entire side covered in a bruise. She remembered screaming for hours for someone to take her away, kill her, capture her, steal her away, save her... If something was wrong with her baby she didn't want to live. She didn't even care any more. Her baby! The light of her life. Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little...now obviously her baby was fine. She touched her stomach once again,

"What would you do Kagura? If you didn't have to be here I mean. Stuck here in..." Kagome turned around, smiling happily. She realized Kagura had left her again. But knew she would be back in a few hours. Kagome was allowed walks once a day now. She knew Kagura had somehow gotten her that particular privilege. Too tired to wait she decided a nap would do her some good. And fell asleep on her bed, having sweet dreams of Inuyasha and of holding her newborn baby for the first time.

**XOXO**

"Miroku?" Sango stepped timidly toward the monk.

Miroku looked up from his meditating and smiled.

"Are you busy? Because I could come back later..." She turned to leave, a blush spreading faintly across her face.

"No!" He jumped up a little too quickly, almost blushing at showing how much he didn't want her to leave. He laughed a surprisingly shyly, grabbing the back of his neck. When did things get so awkward between them? "Please...stay?"

Sango smiled, taking a seat on the ground, he followed suit and saw her eyes staring at his hand. She was expecting something. For once he didn't oblige. Something had happened since Kagome had disappeared. Miroku saw Sango in a new light. Watching Inuyasha's avidly unexplained depressed state, he began to realize just what love should be. Just what love had always been. He looked at his hand too for a moment. If only to fully acknowledge the kazanaa once again. When he dies he wants at least one person to remember him as something other than a perverted conman/monk. He couldn't bear the thought of him dying, and the only thought entering Sango's mind being, _"At least he won't grope me anymore."_

He sighed, "What is it that you wanted Sango?"

Sango finally looked up at his face, "There's something...Well..I don't know if I should even bring it up..Since Kagome's been gone and all, and Inuyasha being in the state he is..." She trailed off.

Miroku gently placed his hand over hers. She felt a blush creep up from the tips of her toes until her hair follicles seemed to stand on end.

"Just tell me what it is Sango. Then we can decide whether or not to tell Inuyasha..." Miroku smiled at her reassuringly.

Sango gulped, feeling as if the summer heat had risen at least 30 degrees. "Well..um...You see. Kagome said something, well actually just mentioned it kind of...before she was taken I mean." She was rambling and they both new it. Sango snatched her hand away from Miroku's, the loss of contact actually making her able to have a coherent thought. She smiled a little. Miroku caught her smile, realizing it was because he had stopped touching her and a frown tugged at his lips. Sango continued, "She said something about possibly being...with child...Very briefly...She kind of laughed it off. But I knew it was bothering her...She said that she wanted to find out when she went back to her time, and that she didn't want to worry Inuyasha about it until she was sure." Sango finished/ Miroku was really frowning now.

"You're sure?" Miroku said, his voice suddenly sounding more like a growl.

Sango nodded, "Do you think...?"

Miroku nodded fiercely, "Yes, that's one thing that should never be kept from a man..." He stood up and walked to the doorway. "I'll tell him myself as soon as he gets back."

"What!" Sango jumped up, "But we aren't even sure? Why bother him like that if...If Kago..." Her voice broke, "If Kagome never comes back. Don't you think that would only hurt him twice as much? Open the wounds that have only just begun to heal?" She pleaded with him with her eyes, already regretting having told him.

"No he should be told before the wounds heal at all...Somehow I feel the real pain hasn't even started yet." Miroku shook his head, "No, I need to tell him so he can go to Kagome's time and see what her mother might know of this."

Sango didn't argue any more, Miroku's whole body tensed in utter surprise when he felt Sango rest her head on his shoulder. "I hope you're right." She whispered, and he slowly snaked an arm around her waist. And there they stood, watching the sun go down. Both praying for a miracle...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**There ya go! Chapter 12? Do you guys think it's kind of going downhill? Tell me the truth...Is this story just getting worse? This whole chapter just doesn't seem to flow! I feel like I was being rushed, yet it took me a while to write it...and I've gone over it numerous times. And corrected innumerable things...I don't know how to improve on it any more! And I didn't really get the 25 reviews...But I felt bad for my reviewers I did get. I love my reviewers! lol I can't say no to you guys! At least you stick with me! haha...Anyway, here we go!**

**  
Thanks so much for all my reviewers! I'll have the next chapter up asap! **

**((Nikki))**


	13. Meeting naraku

**Here's the 13th! Poor inu and poor Cathy!...poor Kagome..I love this story. Okay...just get reading...**

**Disclaimer: You know...You know...**

**Chapter dedication: captive24! You totally deserve this! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! lol and don't worry about the length! I LOVE long reviews! This chaps for you!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Last chapter summary: Kagome and Kagura have become friends. Sango finally told Miroku about Kagome possibly being pregnant before she disappeared, and Miroku now has to tell Inuyasha. Cathy is major pissed at Inuyasha about Kagome missing, and Kagome has only seen Naraku once in the 5 months she had been living at his castle. Kagome only has two months left of her pregnancy...**

**XOXO**

**Chapter 13**

"Ka...Kagome?" Kagome's head snapped up, Kagura stood in her doorway, Kagome instantly smiled, then her smile faded when she saw the look on Kagura's face.

"What...What's the matter?" Kagome attempted another smile. Kagura's expression only seemed to get worse.

"Naraku...He's asked to see you..." Kagura said slowly. Kagome felt the fear she had kept at bay for months come over her in waves. She felt suddenly breathless. Her and Kagura simply sat and stared at one another, fear in one's eyes, painful regret in the others.

Finally Kagome found her voice, "Does he...Why?" Her voice cracked and she tried to stay calm. But failed miserably as the tears sprung to her eyes.

Kagura shook her head, "I don't know Kagome..." Kagome stood and walked toward Kagura. Kagura held out her hand and Kagome took it. Kagome was only able to walk through the wall when she held Kagura or Kanna's hand, but Kagura stopped just short of the doorway. And looked deeply into her new found friend's eyes.

"Kagome, I could take you out of the castle, I could tell you the way out of the forest. I could try and hold Naraku back...Kagome I'll do anything, I don't want you to go talk to him." Kagome saw tears...actual tears, In Kagura's eyes. The tears that Kagome had been able to keep back thus far, suddenly streamed down her face. She grabbed a very surprised Kagura in a tight embrace.

"Oh Kagura!" She cried into Kagura's shoulder. Not surprised when Kagura didn't hug her back. Kagura didn't know what a hug was. "I would never put you into a position like that Kagura." She pulled back and looked at Kagura's face, "You've become my best friend in this castle! If it weren't for you I never would have been able to make it as long as I have.

Kagura frowned, not sure how to respond. _Friend? _Before she could respond a sharp pain in her head stopped her from answering. "Kagome, tell me what you want me to do...You can't go see him!" Kagome smiled again,

"I want you to take me to Naraku." She said softly. Taking Kagura's hand again and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kagura began to refuse again, but stopped herself. She simply nodded to Kagome and led the way through the wall.

**XOXO**

Inuyasha sat in a tree, his tree, his and Kagome's tree. He sighed as he watched yet another sunset. He needed to move on. He smelled Miroku coming closer to him, _'probably going to try and get me to eat again...' _He thought to himself, _'Wait...What the hell was that? Go back? Move on? How could I move on without Kagome? What the hell am I without Kagome?' _Inuyasha growled in frustration. His mind made less sense each and every day. Was this what it was like to go crazy? Was he literally going crazy? Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, landing in front of and successfully startling Miroku.

"Oh Inuyasha..." The words died on his lips when he saw the hanyou's face,

"I'm not hungry!" Inuyasha barked, and Miroku fell back a step, bringing his forearm up to his face reflexively. Miroku frowned at Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, surprising himself and the hanyou. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you moping around here?! If Sango...If Sango got kidnapped I would do anything in my power to get her back! I wouldn't mope around and attempt to kill myself by starvation! You're Inuyasha! You're suppose to protect her. Instead you mope around feeling sorry for yourself!" Miroku kept fuming, even as Inuyasha's face grew more angry and he stepped toward the monk. "And what the hell were you thinking? As much as you two went at it, without even thinking about what the consequences?" Miroku watched Inuyasha, hoping the message would get through.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME BALLS MONK! YOU THINK I'VE JUST BEEN..." Inuyasha's voice stopped working when Miroku's last comment finally sunk in, he stood stunned for a moment then swiftly grabbed onto Miroku's robes, holding them in a tight fist and pulling Miroku off the ground a few inches, "You...Do you know something?" Miroku smiled, a triumphant smile, happy he finally got through to the hanyou. He nodded. "WHAT THE FUCK?! THEN TELL ME?" Inuyasha shouted, red tinting his eyes,

Miroku thought for a moment, then looked Inuyasha square in the eyes, "There's a very good chance...That Kagome is pregnant. Sango told me." Miroku continued to look at Inuyasha. The stupor in Inuyasha's eyes, turned to pain, regret, fear, then anger. He threw Miroku backwards and in two bounds was down the well and headed for Kagome's time.

**XOXO**

"What's for dinner tonight mom?" Souta walked over to the counter and picked up a half peeled potato.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and handed her son a peeler, "Here," she smiled down at his frown, "Make yourself useful." Souta sighed and obeyed, mumbling under his breath about never coming into the kitchen again.

"Your teacher tells me you did pretty well on that last math test." Cathy stated,

Souta nodded, "Which is a perfect reason for you NOT to punish me with peeling potatoes..." He looked hopeful. Cathy smiled and snatched the peeler out of his hands,

"I suppose an A- does warrant some kind--" Cathy's sentence was cut short as a loud crash sounded at the back doors. Cathy gasped and Souta dropped his potato, when a blur of red flew into the room to stop right in front of the woman.

"WAS SHE PREGNANT?!" Inuyasha growled. Cathy stared panic stricken, and Inuyasha grew impatient, "WAS KAGOME PREGNANT BEFORE SHE WAS TAKEN?!"

Cathy's fear left her, even though she didn't care for Inuyasha, she knew he would never hurt her. And had no reason to be afraid, "WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY TALKING ABOUT HER AS IF SHE WERE ALREADY DEAD?!" She panicked for a moment, "Is there...Is there something you've neglected to tell me Inuyasha?" She stared afraid once more into Inuyasha's face,

"Answer my question!" Inuyasha stated, a little less loudly this time. Calmly looking into Mrs. Higurashi's eyes for some kind of unheard answer.

She sighed and looked down at the worn tiled floor, then said so softly she didn't think he would hear, "Yes...Yes she was...IS!" She shouted, "She IS pregnant!" Tears streamed down her face and Inuyasha 'oomphed' when she fell against him. Grabbing onto his kimono and rubbing her face on his shoulder, "Oh Kagome...Where are you." Inuyasha awkwardly patted her back. Feeling more uneasy than he ever had in his life, while attempting to process the newfound information. Kagome was pregnant...She was pregnant...He would have been a father...His heart constricted and he let himself fall backwards to a sitting position on the floor, gripping his head with two fistfuls of his own hair. Shaking it violently. Not only had he lost the only woman...the only woman he had ever loved, the only woman he had ever wanted, the one meant for him...He had lost their baby..._He would have been a father._ just the thought made his chest constrict violently, causing him more pain than he could ever remember having in his entire life. His _family,_ His happiness, his very life was gone. They were never coming back,

"She's never coming back..."Inuyasha said out loud for the first time, "She's gone..." he sobbed and tears streamed down his face as he continued to shake his head and slam against the counter with his back. Cathy stood crying just above him. Her face in her hands. She shook her head and walked out of the room. Souta could hear her sobs as she made her way to her bedroom. Souta's face contorted in annoyance. He walked over to where Inuyasha now sat and shouted,

"Hey! She's not gone! She's alive! And I know it!" Inuyasha still didn't look up, but Souta noticed the sniffling seemed to stop and felt more confident, "Why are you here?" Souta's eyes narrowed, and Inuyasha looked up a little. "Why aren't you out looking for her? You're suppose to be her protector!"

_"Miroku had said the same thing..." _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha! Go find my sister! I don't know what's wrong with you! Why are you here where you're no help whatsoever when you could be there searching for her?" Souta glared at Inuyasha pointing toward the door. "She needs you Inuyasha...She needs you more than anyone. I can't help her, my mom can't help her but YOU can." Inuyasha stood up, and nodded to Souta. He was still heartbroken, but something about Souta's speech made him feel more alive than he had in months. Without another word to Souta he walked out the door and leapt down the well. He knew the first person he would ask about Naraku, although he hadn't seen her in months...Kikyo.

**XOXO**

Kagome looked up at the immense stone ceiling and shuddered at the eerie feeling that seemed to constantly pull on her senses. Especially in this room. Her heart leapt in fear every time she heard footsteps outside the door. Waiting for Naraku seemed to be worse than actually meeting him.

"Miko," Kagome felt her heart fall into her stomach, she didn't want to turn around, but she refused to show him her fear. She plastered a bored expression onto her face and turned around on the smooth oak stool she had been provided.

"So glad you could join me." He hissed, then laughed at her expression. "Don't try to fool me miko...I can feel your heartbeat." She didn't even blink and he was on top of her. She sat regally in the stool, her eyes shut tight as she tried to keep her breathing steady. His hand brushed across her jaw and she failed to bite back the shudder that crept up her spine. She almost gagged when she felt his breath on her ear, "You want me miko..." She swallowed the bile that seemed to have risen in her throat and her eyes opened in surprise when his arm wrapped around her stomach. Pulling her up against his firm body. He pulled his hands up to untie her kimono, and laughed in his throat when he found her hand firmly gripping it to keep him from untying it.

He made a grunt of annoyance and shouted in a cracked voice, "LET GO!" The fear in Kagome's heart was insurmountable. She held on firm, "Let go now. Or so help me your child doesn't stand a chance, he gripped on to her stomach digging his nails in enough to pierce her flesh through the thin material. Tears slid down Kagome's face as she slowly lowered her hand from the knot on her kimono. She closed her eyes lightly as the tears began to fall. She refused to make a sound. Naraku untied the knot and pushed the fabric off of each of her shoulders, growling and dragging his fingers down the newly exposed flesh. Kagome took in a quick breath as his fingers brushed across her breast and slid down until it reached the heavy mound that was her stomach. He slowly raked his nails across her full stomach in a rhythmic motion.

"Kanna.." He whispered in another husky growl. "Bring me the jewel."

Kanna materialized out of the darkness of a corner, holding a single jewel shard out in her palm. Naraku lifted it between two fingers and held it in front of Kagome's face, "You might want to purify this miko..." Kagome's eyes opened and she turned her head to look at Naraku for the first time. "Purify it." He repeated.

Kagome held out her hand and Naraku dropped the shard into it. She closed her hand into a fist and opened it, there sat a perfectly clean jewel shard. She stared at the tiny fragment. Then screamed in pain. Within the blink of an eye Naraku snatched it out of her hand and rammed a finger into her stomach. Kagome lurched forward, a cry ripped from her throat. He wrapped another hand around her throat and pulled her backwards. "Not done yet miko..." He held up the jewel for a fraction of a second. Then planted it with two fingers deep inside of her. Kagome gasped for air and shook violently. Once he let go of her throat she once again lurched forward grasping her stomach with both arms. In complete shock as to what just happened. She sat her mouth gaping and her eyes wide, her vision went blurry and she fell off the chair. Out cold.

"Pathetic girl." Naraku scolded. Then turned, to see Kagura staring at Kagome, her breasts rising and falling in heavy labored breaths. Seemingly speechless. Naraku smiled at her.

Kagura looked up at him. Through all her surprise and utter torment he could still see the complete look of loathing in her eyes. Her facial expression soon grew to match the hate in her eyes. "What did you do to her?...What did you do Naraku...?" She spat.

Naraku smiled, "Just a little insurance, in case Inuyasha should actually find her here."

Kagura shook her head, then ran to kneel next to Kagome. She rolled Kagome over and began examining the wound. It was quickly healing, but black and blue marks began to form on Kagome's neck where Naraku had held her. Kagura made to pick her up, but was halted by Naraku's voice.

"Take her to my chambers...Her bastard baby will be coming soon, she won't be able to get far at all with that shard. I want to see her as soon as she wakes up." Naraku smiled again. A look of pure lust marring his features. Kagura clenched her teeth in her jaw. "Oh and Kagura..." Naraku added. Kagura looked up again, just to be met by a quick slap across the face by one of Naraku's hidden tentacles. "Don't do anything stupid." He spat. Then left the room. Kagura ignored the blood that had begun to trickle from her face from the new wound. She lifted Kagome and headed toward the door.

"Kanna..." She looked toward the younger girl, "Get me some water...and herbs.." Kanna stared after her sister for a moment. Then left to do as she was told. Kagura looked down at the girl.

"I'm sorry...Kagome."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**There ya go! The thirteenth chapter! Only a few left! Thanks so much you guys! Kagome's been pretty faithful to Inuyasha through all this..but something might just happen in the next chapter to change her mind! Be sure to review to find out! Oh and sorry...yet more Naraku limes...I'm so sorry...I really am...damn fingers...anyways...Don't forget to review!**

**((Nikki))**


	14. Happenings

**Here we go...I'm not going to make up any lame excuses as to why I haven't updated in a while. All I have to say is, I'm sorry. ((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 14**

"So he's going to find Kikyo?" Sango sat against a large tree petting a purring Kirara with Shippo sprawled out on her lap, sleeping.

"Yes, he believes she is the only one that truly knows Naraku's whereabouts." Miroku answered, sitting across from Sango and cutting a blade of grass in two with his thumbnail.

"I don't understand, I thought Kikyo wanted to kill Naraku too." Sango whispered.

Miroku shook his head, "I don't really understand it at all myself."

"Why wouldn't Inuyasha have gone to her sooner?"

**XOXO**

Inuyasha bent down to sniff the ground yet again. "She's close." He whispered to himself, picking up the familiar scent of clay and death. Then felt movement to his right.

"Why are you following me?"

Inuyasha stood tall and turned to face the dead miko. She stood staring at him with an almost angry expression. The wind picking up her hair and causing it to dance around her shoulders. She held her bow in one hand, but made no move to grab an arrow. Inuyasha noticed for the hundredth time how her chest didn't rise and fall with breath and her scent carried nothing but unmistakable death. He frowned slowly.

"I need you to tell me where Naraku is."

**XOXO**

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. Realizing first that this wasn't her room, and then how much her entire body ached. Remembering what happened her eyes grew sad. She pulled back the blankets to check the wound that Naraku had given her, but just like the bite mark, the hole had disappeared almost magically. She attempted to get off the bed, but the pain made her stay where she was. A knock sounded on the door and Kagome's head snapped up,

"Come..." her voice cracked, surely it wasn't Naraku? There was no reason for him to knock. She didn't think he cared about manners. She tried again, "Come in."

Kagura moved toward the bed, "I'm sorry Kagome." She looked down sadly.

Kagome frowned as well, "It's not your - - "

"Kagura, leave us." Naraku spat, making both girls jump as he swiftly entered the room, his eyes boring into Kagome's instantly. Causing waves of anger and hatred to shoot up Kagome's spine.

Kagura looked at Kagome once more before glaring at Naraku and walking soundly out the door. A faint click resounded through the room. Kagome couldn't stop her ragged breathing, she was terrified.

"What do you want with me Naraku? What did you do to me?"

Naraku smiled, "I simply want you." Kagome instinctively scooted back on the bed.

"You can't have me..." She whispered, more to assure herself that this must just be another dream. Kami wouldn't do this to her.

He knelt down on the bed, grabbing Kagome's shoulder in a firm grip and laughing softly when she attempted to pull away. He pulled her across his lap and bent to nibble at her neck, when a firm slap resounded. Naraku growled a faint red appearing in his face, and slapped her with the back of his hand, the blow causing her head to snap in the opposite direction. In one swift movement he was standing with her pinned up against the wall.

"YOU FILTHY WENCH!" he shouted, while pressing his hardened member against her stomach. "I WILL HAVE YOU!"

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes and she said the only thing she could think of..."Inuyasha...Help me."

**XOXO**

"Why would you come to me?" Kikyo said firmly, "Has he taken your wench?"

Inuyasha growled at Kikyo's comment, knowing he had hurt her by choosing Kagome. He took a step toward Kikyo only to see her retreat back a step, then stumble, using her bow to keep herself steady.

Momentarily forgetting what he came there for Inuyasha asked, "How did you get hurt."

Kikyo attempted to right herself, not wanting to look weak in Inuyasha's eyes, but fell forward onto her knees. Inuyasha growled, "What happened?" The knelt to help her to her feet.

**XOXO**

"YOU THINK HE HAS BEEN FAITHFUL? WHY DO YOU THINK HE HASN'T FOUND YOU? DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HE'S BEEN DOING WHILE I CARED FOR YOU AND OUR CHILD?!" Naraku snapped, "KANNA!" He shouted through the chambers. Kanna wafted into the room holding her mirror out and ready.

Naraku held out a claw and touched the mirror. Kanna nodded and Kagome couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the image she was seeing...Kikyo...In Inuyasha's arms. She felt the sorrow wrench her stomach, "It isn't true...You're trying to trick me..." She whispered, hoping against hope she was telling the truth. Naraku growled,

"You think he could stay faithful to you? He knows Kagome...He knows that your baby is mine..."

Kagome stood for a moment, then felt her knees buckle and was forced to lean against the wall for support.

"You're lying. My baby isn't yours...Inuyasha wouldn't do that to me...There has to be some reason..." She was cut short by a strange pain in her stomach. Gripping it with her arms she let out a short yelp and hunched over.

"My baby," She croaked out. She saw Naraku's eyes momentarily grow large. Then nodded to the doorway where Kagura stood watching.

"What's wrong?" Kagura questioned.

"My baby..." Kagome choked out, "is coming..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well...I'm really not happy with this chapter at all...It's short...and frankly missing my usual touch. I've had such terrible writers block...I don't really know what to say. I don't even think this chapter is worth writing review thanks over...I'm so depressed about it. But i really can't think of anyway to make it better...I'm sorry you guys. I absolutely promise to have the next chapter up within two weeks...I hate that I made you wait this long. So sorry! ((Nikki))**

**Review thanks - **

**IY Luver****  
****ILTPOTO****  
****evloner****  
****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****  
****Brynn Parker****  
****hyperthermophile****  
****SweetMei**  
**sleep-deprived101****  
****Flamegirl37c****  
****Joslyn****  
****kikyophobia****  
****captive24****  
****Nenny****  
****A Lost Child From Heaven****  
****Melis2a****  
****cute mimi****  
****Pandora1004****  
****Kawaii Yashie****  
****G.A.Reader****  
****sillyo0omeeh****  
****Sunshine Llama**

**Kirah Ocean  
PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m  
DmnHntrX  
full-metal-sousuke  
sayuri 14  
InuGoddess715  
elvira-inu-gurl  
yashaloves69  
Inu15kags  
InuyashaD2K**

**Thanks so much for all my reviews! I love you guys!**


	15. The child

**Okay...I know it's been a while, and for that I sincerely apologize. I know you guys can't be too happy with me, I hope this chapter makes up for at least some of the waiting. And this probably goes without saying, but since it's been so long, you might want to scan through the last couple chapters, just so you can keep up (Don't feel bad...I had to reread the whole story so I knew what I was writing about. Haha.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I promise.**

**Chapter dedication: This is for all of you...I thought it would be pointless to pick just one this time. After all the hell I've put you guys through. All of you that waited patiently for my next chapter for so long and never got it! I'm so sorry!**

**On to the story! ((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 15**

"Kagura..." Kagome flung her head from side to side. Trying to control her breathing, and failing miserably. "Kagura..." She repeated. Attempting to moisten her cracked lips with her painfully dry tongue. She felt another contraction mounting. She held her stomach and flung her head back, gritting her teeth and letting out a long shrill cry of pain. Her hand gripped Kagura's even more tightly, threatening to cut off circulation. Kagura didn't wince, or smile, she didn't utter a word of encouragement or give reassuring squeezes on Kagome's hand. Her eyes shot daggers to the mound that was Kagome's womb. She knew Naraku's plan, and if the baby lived long enough to get into Naraku's hands it could mean the end.

Once the contraction was over, Kagome took slower deeper breaths and let up on Kagura's hand some. Her eyes finally opened enough to look up at her friend's face. But she could see nothing, but contempt and hatred marring Kagura's features.

"Kagura?" She said, still breathless, but a little more firmly than before. Kagura's eyes darted to Kagome's face, but her expression remained the same. "Are you okay?"

Kagura remained silent, and after a moment, her eyes moved back to the mound. Kagome frowned and squeezed her eyes shut as yet another contraction fell upon her. When it was through she immediately opened her eyes.

"Kagura. I need water...We should have warm water...and cool water...Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Kagome knew Kagura hadn't...She was just hoping to get some kind of reaction from her. But nothing came, Kagura didn't even look up. After a few moments of more silence Kagome started growing worried.

"Kagura!" Kagura's head snapped up with a look of utter disdain, that said nothing but, "What?"

"I need water Kagura!" Kagome screamed. Kagura's eyes seemed to grow a little wider, and after a moment she nodded and rose, leaving Kagome alone on the cold hard stone of an empty room.

Another contraction hit Kagome and she cried out in pain. Tears began to pour from her eyes and she wailed even as the contraction left. "Inuyasha.." She cried, wishing her her mother or Sango or Souta or anyone she cared about could be here with her. Inuyasha didn't even know she was having his child right now. Another sob ripped from her throat and she curled onto her side until another contraction hit...It was definitely time...What was taking Kagura so long? She couldn't do this alone...

Kagura's mind was in a frenzy as she walked slowly back to the room Kagome was giving birth in, towels and water in hands. _"I could kill the baby...but Kagome would never forgive me...who cares what that vermin thinks!...I do...Naraku would kill me for killing the baby...But I can't just give it to him." _

Kagura finally walked back in the room to see that Kagome was more than ready to have her baby. "Let's get this over with." Kagura spat while setting down the water on the cold stone floor.

**XOXO**

"Miroku...It's about Kagome's time isn't it?" Sango whispered while she and Miroku sat leaning against an old wooden fence staring up at the stars.

Miroku nodded, "I'm afraid it is."

Sango frowned and turned her face down, "I'm so worried for her...If she's...alive..." Miroku watched a tear stream down Sango's face and gracefully placed a finger on her cheek to wipe it away.

"I know, I know Sango." He soothed her hair as she allowed him to pull her in his arms, "I worry for her as well."

Sango pulled her head up, encircled in Miroku's arms, and smiled. He looked down and grinned, "I know you do." she whispered. Miroku tilted his head downward as their lips touched for the first time.

"We're heading east!" Inuyasha landed a few feet from Sango and Miroku, startling the couple apart. Inuyasha ignored their questioning stares and began to lumber over to where Shippo and Kirara were sleeping. "Shippo!" He shouted while picking the fox demon up by the tail. Shippo opened his eyes groggily, "You're staying here with Kaede." He could tell Shippo was about to protest, "If you come I'll kill you myself, rather than giving Naraku the chance." He growled. He dropped Shippo. And for a moment Shippo looked dumbstruck before nodding his head a few times slowly and then hopping off toward the village. With a sad look that never quite reached Miroku and Sango.

Kirara was already awake with Miroku and Sango already mounting her back.

"Good, I've wasted enough time already. Let's go." And Inuyasha took off full speed towards the horizon. Then slowed down...stopping abruptly and hanging his head, shaking it violently for a moment. Kirara stopped on the ground a few yards away.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked quietly.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh. "I need you two to go and find...Kouga...then meet me near the Forest of Sorrow."

((A/N: Episode 100? "The Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle in the Forest of Sorrow. haha I couldn't think of a better forest name...sorry))

Sango and Miroku merely nodded, knowing it took a lot of courage for Inuyasha to ask Kouga for help. Kirara lifted into the air and hurriedly flew in the direction of the wolf demon's home. Hoping to find him there. Inuyasha watched them for a moment. Knowing he would need Kouga's help to get Kagome back...And the baby.

"Hang in there Kagome..."

**XOXO**

Kagome lay limp on the ground, scarcely breathing, while Kagura held a tiny baby boy with a small patch of jet black hair atop his head. His high pitch screams resounded throughout the castle, but didn't stir his mother, or fray his holder's concentration. Kagura breathed heavily, faced with several choices...Perhaps Naraku wouldn't want the baby right away, after all...Didn't human children need their mothers to live for the first few weeks of life? The shadows in the room were beginning to disappear as the sun rose far on the horizon.

"Kagura." The faintest of whispers came from the woman lying on the ground. Truly beaten, she breathed in small pants. And the paleness in her face brought a small frown to Kagura's face. Kagome slowly lifted her practically lifeless arms to hold them out. She wanted to hold her son.

Kagura glanced back at the baby. Seriously considering once again, murdering it where was. But after a moment leaned down to place the child in its mother's arms.

The greatest smile Kagome could muster graced her features and her eyes lit up as she held her baby boy for the first time.

**XOXO**

The sun beginning to rise and casting long shadows up the side of the stone. Inuyasha stood outside what he assumed to be the gates of Naraku's castle. Contemplating carefully (for once) his next move. Should he wait for the others? He had wandered around these god forsaken woods for hours. With the tricks of the moth demons not helping him one bit. And was surprised when no one seemed to notice him destroying the large barrier that protected the castle and the surrounding wood. Would the others be able to find the castle in all that mess? He thought of all the times they had pulled through for him in the past, then remembered Kagome's voice, "How about having a little faith in me too!" His face cracked a smile. That was just before she'd shot the arrow at Menomaru that, coupled with Inuyasha's backlashwave finally destroyed the evil demon. After a moment his smile vanished. He would just have to trust his friends...They'd always come through for him before. He'd just have to trust them...

He quickly searched the castle for some entrance other than the front gate. Finally finding a window a story up that led into a room that seemed utterly deserted. He sent a short prayer that probably never reached Kami, for Kagome. Then leapt from the ground to the entranceway of the window above his head. Taking a scan of the woods for any spies, then landed gracefully on the cobblestone floor.

**XOXO**

"Naraku is going to take him from you." Kagura said quietly, watching her hands, attempting to keep her eyes from the tiny child. Kagome smiled down at her baby, finding it hard to frown at anything with Inuyasha's baby in her arms.

"I don't think I could live without him." Kagome's smile widened, "Isn't that funny?" She looked up at Kagura, "Isn't it strange how I can love something so much? When I've only just met him?" She looked back down as tiny tears fell from her eyes, "That I couldn't live without him?" She stopped talking, afraid of waking the infant if she sobbed. She swallowed as she shook her head slowly from side to side and squeezed her eyes shut as reality hit her full throttle.

"He will take him if he gets the chance." Kagura reassured her.

Kagome stopped shaking her head and started nodding it, "I know." She whispered, then sniffled as her baby shifted his tiny arms in her larger ones. "I know..." Fighting for breath, "I know..." Her head snapped up, "But what am I supposed to do?"

**XOXO**

"Kouga!" Miroku gritted his teeth and urged Kirara to move faster as he attempted to catch up with the wolf demon. "Kouga stop! KOUGA!" Finally Miroku threw his staff spear style. It landed in front of Kouga, which got his attention, Kouga spun around snarling and ready to fight. His expression changing when he noticed who had thrown the spear.

Kouga ran up next to Kirara as she descended, "Heard anything 'bout Kagome?" He asked hopefully.

Miroku and Sango explained quickly and Kouga agreed on leaving Hokaku and Ginta behind.

"But we have to hurry, I know Inuyasha won't wait long," Miroku told him.

Sango agreed, "And it's going to be hard to get through that forest again."

**XOXO**

"A boy?" Naraku grinned, "I thought so." He turned to Kanna, "Where is Inuyasha?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yay, for creativity! It's been so long! I feel kinda bad, but if you couldn't tell I was a little depressed about the last chapter. I didn't even send you guys review thanks! I'm staying up all night till this is finished. I feel so bad about keeping you guys waiting. I was having serious creativity blocks, not to mention writers and some kind of brain block as well. I hope you guys aren't too angry with me, for some reason I'm really happy with this chapter. Getting closer to the end. Which would make this the first story I've finished. For my FMAINU readers...I plan on updating on that one as soon as I'm finished with this one k? I figure maybe if I take it more slow than I won't have such a problem writing on just one chapter for one story. So...enough of me apologizing? (well not nearly enough. But I need to stop or my letter will be longer than the story. haha)**

**Kougaschick89 is back in business. ((Nikki))**


	16. The second triangle

**The long awaited 16th chapter. Don't forget to review. I'm trying to get back into the writing fanfiction spirit. I think Christmastime is a perfect time to finish off this famous fic.**

**Chapter dedication: This one goes to...KatrynParker, I know I've probably dedicated one to her before, but I just have to give this girl more props after so long, I get such writer's block I can't even look at a WORD document, let alone write a good chapter. Whereas this chick just keeps on writing! You go girl! This ones for you!**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 16**

Inuyasha stood in the darkened room, slightly puzzled. Not a single door or window, other than the one he came in from. When he turned around he realized that the window he'd jumped in through had somehow disappeared as well. Inuyasha stood firm, checking the air for a hint of Kagome...or Naraku, but smelled nothing. The room still seemed to be lit by the window that was no longer visible. Inuyasha began to feel along the wall for the missing window, but as soon as his hand touched the cold gray stone the room fell into oblivious darkness.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, "Cheap tricks." Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and held it until the sword shone bright red. Attempting to break what might be a barrier, but when he attempted to hit the stone wall the sword seemed to swing back at him, with a force even Inuyasha couldn't match. He fell backwards, cursing. Inuyasha ground his teeth together and let a growl rumble from deep in his throat. He could swear he heard laughter coming from above and beyond the walls in which he was caged. He stood again, pulling his razor-sharp claws back, shouting and attempting to claw his way through the wall, again he felt the scratches as if he were clawing at his own flesh. He let out an aggravated roar.

**XOXO**

"Kagura...bring the baby to me." Naraku whispered, shifting a fresh jewel shard between his fingers.

Kagura lowered her brow with an almost weeping look, but did not move.

Naraku hissed between his teeth, "Are you refusing me Kagura?" Naraku sliced each syllable in her name. "Kagura, I will get the child whether you bring it to me or not. The only difference between the two is whether or not you live another day."

Kagura closed her eyes for a moment, then relented. Using her wind to guide her swiftly through the corridors. Then stopped. She would not drag the baby from Kagome's grasp. She couldn't do it. But Naraku would surely know her thoughts...And her feelings...She had to help Kagome leave the room hold her hand and lead her and the baby out...Maybe they would stand a chance. She would go back to Naraku, telling him that she would not do the deed he asked of her...Maybe, if Naraku was busy beating on Kagura, Kagome would have a slight chance to escape. She wouldn't get very far, but maybe Inuyasha would find her. Kagura had managed to eliminate some of the castle's barriers without Naraku noticing. She reached Kagome's room. Stepping gracefully through the threshold. She looked at Kagome, and placed her first finger over her lips to silently indicate to Kagome that she mustn't speak. Kagome nodded, her mouth slightly open with question and a hint of fear in her eyes. Pulling her baby instinctively closer to her chest. She felt her heart race, but refused to believe that Naraku would take her baby away from her already. She moved her lips as if to speak. And Kagura was on top of her in seconds. Covering her mouth tightly with her clawed hand. She shook her head in a negative fashion repeatedly while she spoke.

"Naraku wants the child, give him to me." Kagome furrowed her brow and clutched onto her baby for dear life. But instead of Kagura snatching the baby from Kagome's arms Kagura grabbed her wrist and once again motioned for her to keep silent. Kagome let herself be dragged by Kagura through the great stone hallways of Naraku's castle. Taking a sharp left here peeking around a corner there. Kagome kept her left arm curled around the precious package that was ever-so-tenderly pressed into her bosom while Kagura snarled and cursed under her breath, moving only as the wind could.

Then a quiet voice stopped them dead in their tracks, "What are you doing?"

Kagura tightened her grip on Kagome's hand, Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat, unable to move while silent tears began rolling down her face in seconds. Slowly Kagura turned, still grasping Kagome's wrist and fixing her gaze on the creature.

The soul-less child stood, pale in face; her feet bare; carrying the mirror that told Naraku all. An eerie presence seemed to omit from her, leaving a cold ache in the pit of Kagome's heart.

"Kanna..." Kagura snapped, but said nothing else. Completely unsure of what to do. Finally Kagome turned as well, and her eyes grew wide as she looked, not at the child, but at the mirror Kanna held in her tiny white hands.

"Inuyasha." She whispered the name; breathless. He seemed trapped in a dark room. Fighting to get out, attacking his reflection. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to assure herself that she was seeing things. If Kanna or Kagura noticed Inuyasha in the mirror, they didn't seem to care.

"Kanna..." Kagura again tried to formulate a plan. "You need to leave...no...wait..." Kanna couldn't leave, for surely the small child would go right to Naraku, "You need to come with..."

"Kanna," Kagome interrupted, her voice unusually firm, "Kanna, I need you to tell me where Inuyasha is..." She nodded her head toward Kanna's mirror, for lack of a free hand to point with. Kanna just stared at Kagome. Kagome began to get frantic, she had to know where Inuyasha was, she had had little to no information in months and surely Naraku would notice her absence soon. "Kanna, in your mirror! Tell me where Inuyasha is!" She shouted in a loud whisper.

Kagura was growing impatient as well, but not with Kanna. "Kagome! We have to leave!" she barked. She glanced at the mirror, and saw absolutely nothing. But Kagome could feel him. Inuyasha was here, in this castle with her. He was closer to her than he had been in months. And she wasn't leaving if he was here. Kagome yanked her arm, attempting to pull it away from Kagura's grasp, but failing, making her realize how weak she felt. She had only birthed a baby boy a few short days ago. A great knot rose in Kagome's throat, she wanted to say, "Let me go." But the words would not pass. Tears streamed down her face, she was tired of being helpless, Inuyasha was here, but couldn't help her. Her son was helpless and it was up to her to protect him now. She swallowed; took a deep breath, and let out a loud shout, "KANNA! TAKE ME TO INUYASHA!!"

Kanna looked up once again to Kagura, then without warning she vanished leaving nothing, but the ache in Kagome's heart to evidence her presence. Kagura knew where Kanna was heading, "She's going to Naraku!" the wind witch shouted and began to pull Kagome throughout the maze of corridors once again, "We have to get you out of here, or all of this will have been for nothing." and for the millionth time Kagura contemplated just killing the baby right then and there.

**XOXO**

"Naraku! Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration. He'd finally stopped attacking the walls realizing he was getting no where. He was still trapped in the dark room. "Naraku!" He attempted to call out the beast again. "Naraku you coward!" Inuyasha roared in frustration, "Fight me!"

Naraku smiled a little, Kanna had just returned. "So where are they?" Kanna silently shook her mirror and the image of Inuyasha faded while slowly a new image appeared.

Naraku watched the mirror for a moment, watching Kagura run toward the exit in frustration. "The child is completely unable to travel far from this castle. And Kagura will sacrifice herself for the girl and her child. Her heart has grown weak for them." Kanna whispered. Naraku sneered,

"Show me the hound." Kanna once again shook her mirror and once again Inuyasha's image appeared, still shouting obscenities into the open air. "Let's play a game..." Naraku paused, "Release him." As soon as the words left Naraku's mouth shallow eerie winds began to gather in the room. Kanna faced her mirror toward the ground, and a black-like ink seemed to poor from it. Naraku watched with boredom in his eyes as Kanna opened her tiny mouth and the winds seemed to fill her as her eyes went completely white. The ink covered most of the floor between her and Naraku and began to gather into a tall pillar that started to form the shape of a human...or a hanyou. Inuyasha staggered a step then fell down to a kneeling position. Completely naked, but not noticing while he attempted to regain proper consciousness. He noticed Naraku from the moment he had opened his eyes, and although he felt weak and a strange pressure kept him in a kneeling position he refused to bow his head and take his eyes away from Naraku. A clatter sounded somewhere behind Inuyasha as Kanna dropped her mirror and lay helpless on the ground. It had been a long time since she had called anyone back from within her mirror.

"Ah...Inuyasha." Naraku laughed. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he fought to keep his head up. "What? No fighting?" Naraku growled, "I thought you wanted to fight me!" He shouted at Inuyasha. A large green tentacle erupted from Naraku's back and he pulled it back and smacked Inuyasha across the room. Inuyasha hit the wall with a tremendous amount of force, but as soon as he noticed the binding spell had left him, he was on his feet. Swordless and completely vulnerable in his naked state. Naraku let half a dozen more deadly tentacles erupt from his body and reared back, ready to attack Inuyasha again, but then stopped before he struck the dog demon. A smile flashed on his features and he simply said, "Your friends are here." Then the tentacles were pulled back into his body and he vanished.

Inuyasha stood dumbstruck for a moment. Then regained his composure and ripped a long strip of black material from the cloth draped around Naraku's chair quickly creating a small loin-cloth for him to wear, for some reason he felt slightly vulnerable when he was naked. And although he had absolutely no time to spare, he couldn't stop the train of thoughts that ran through his mind the last time Kagome had been in his arms, completely hungry for him, he remembered running his hand across her soft naked breast, and she sighed in content, running her hand down his chest and cooing a million praises on his muscles and rock hard abs. Inuyasha shook his head, attempting to get his head back into the fight at hand. He needed his woman, no other one would do, he would live for a thousand years and never know happiness again without her. And tonight was the night he would hold her in his arms again.

After fastening his cloth he ran to the far wall where he relieved a rusty scabbard that hung on the wall of it's ancient sword and made to leave the room. But before he went out the door he noticed the demon child, Kanna, lying helpless on the ground. He knelt down to pick up her mirror, and threw it frisbee style at the stone wall. Where it shattered into a million tiny pieces, just as the shikon no tama had so many days ago. Looking down once again at Kanna he realized that Kagome truly had changed him, he felt pity sting at his heart when he looked at the tiny creature fighting for life, and he couldn't bring himself to sever her head from her body like he knew he should. The less allies Naraku had... he didn't have time to sit here and think about this...He had to find Kagome. And almost regretfully he used the rusty steel to slice the tiny demon in half. Attempting not to think of her as a child, but as a devil. Then without another look back at the once powerful child, he leaped out the door and once again began his search for Kagome.

**XOXO**

"Welcome." Naraku mocked a delighted host as he appeared before Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and the wolf demon; Kouga. He wasn't worried about Inuyasha just yet, knowing that they would find it impossible to leave the castle with the newborn and it would be impossible for them to drag Kagome out without her child, and Inuyasha wouldn't leave without Kagome. He would deal with Kagura personally, but not before having his fun with the demon slayer and monk.

"Prepare to die Naraku! I will avenge my slaughtered brothers!" Kouga shouted, howling in his wanton way.

While standing next to Kouga as he ranted, Sango whispered to Miroku in a way that send chills down the monk's spine, "I love you."

Miroku refused to answer her, she said it as if she was sure they were all going to die here today, as if death pressed upon her, but she refused to bow to it's demands. She would stay and fight till the bitter end. Since the day her brother had 'died' she had lived and breathed for nothing else then to feel Naraku's blood in the air, and although she was now in love with the handsome promiscuous monk, she did not live for him.

"Sango, you will not die here today." Miroku said with a voice that was not his own. She would live, he would be sure of it. If he had to knock her out himself and let Kirara fly her far away then he would. Sango and Miroku stood as nothing more than a man and a women waiting for Naraku and Kouga to finish with their useless battle monologues. Savoring what might be one of their last precious moments together.

**XOXO**

Kagura and Kagome still fought their way toward the exit. Kagura narrowed her eyes, they were so near the exit, but it seemed that the closer her and Kagome got to the main gate the harder it was to move. It was as if they were fighting against an invisible force and it only seemed to affect her while she held Kagome's wrist. Kagura knew something was wrong. Naraku must have something under his sleeve, or he would have killed her and Kagome both by now. He wouldn't risk losing this very important child, and he had to have known that Kagura wasn't delivering Kagome to him any time soon. "Something is very wrong.."

But before Kagome had time to agree she felt Kagura immediately stiffen, a tiny feminine grunt escaped from Kagura's throat, and Kagome watched as she fell to the floor, finally relinquishing Kagome's wrist.

"Kagura!" Kagome fell to her knees next to her friend. She rested her hand on the ground next to her for balance, but picked it back up when she felt something wet and warm. Slowly bringing her hand to her face so she could see in the dim light of the corridor, dark red blood trickled from her hand down to her elbow and dripped to a smaller puddle that was forming on her tattered kimono. Kagura's blood leaked out of her body like a tiny waterfall. Kagome sat there staring at the fresh blood that covered her hand and trickled down her arm. Afraid to raise her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark yet somehow familiar figure stood a few feet away, it's claw covered in Kagura's blood. Kagome sat still in fear so long that the blood in her lap began to seep through the fabric and slipped slowly between her thighs. She couldn't move. The fear in her heart wouldn't allow her. The baby writhed in her arms and made the first sound it had made since it's birth; laughter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**-- betcha can't guess who killed Kagura! ((P.S. - Don't forget to review!))**

**Check out my all Inuyasha and Full Metal Alchemist web site - www. piczo .com / inukag89 **

**Love you guys.**

**((Nikki))**


	17. The beginning of the end

**I bet you weren't expecting this right? Haha, I haven't updated in over two years. But I came across my story and decided that it needs to be finished. Not only for my many reviewers. Who may or may not even remember that this story exists. But for me as well. So here is the 17th chapter to this story that has stolen many a reader's hour.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Just a note: You may want to go back and read the chapters before this one, or it might not make much sense considering it's been two years since I updated.**

**Brief summary: Kagome became pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. She was kidnapped by Naraku before she had a chance to tell Inuyasha the news. She has lived in Naraku's castle for her entire pregnancy. When Kagome was 7 months pregnant Naraku forced a jewel shard into her womb with the baby. While Inuyasha fell into depression and went a little insane trying to find out where Naraku was keeping her. Kagome had a baby boy and befriended Kagura in the 7 months she was kept in the castle. Naraku called for Kagura to bring him Kagome's baby. Kagura pretended to do what Naraku told her, but instead attempted to help Kagome escape the castle. She didn't know, however, that the jewel shard Naraku placed within the baby prevented in from leaving the castle. Knowing that Kagome would not leave without the baby. Meanwhile, Inuyasha finally found the location of Naraku's castle and entered it while Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kouga (Who had readily agreed to help in the fight against Naraku.) waited outside. Ready to help when needed...**

**Chapter 17**

Kagura and Kagome still fought their way toward the exit. Kagura narrowed her eyes, they were so near the exit, but it seemed that the closer her and Kagome got to the main gate the harder it was to move. It was as if they were fighting against an invisible force and it only seemed to affect her while she held Kagome's wrist. Kagura knew something was wrong. Naraku must have something under his sleeve, or he would have killed her and Kagome both by now. He wouldn't risk losing this very important child, and he had to have known that Kagura wasn't delivering Kagome to him any time soon. "Something is very wrong..."

But before Kagome had time to agree she felt Kagura immediately stiffen, a tiny feminine grunt escaped from Kagura's throat, and Kagome watched as she fell to the floor, finally relinquishing Kagome's wrist.

"Kagura!" Kagome fell to her knees next to her friend. She rested her hand on the ground next to her for balance, but picked it back up when she felt something wet and warm. Slowly bringing her hand to her face so she could see in the dim light of the corridor, dark red blood trickled from her hand down to her elbow and dripped to a smaller puddle that was forming on her tattered kimono. Kagura's blood trickled out of her body like a tiny waterfall. Kagome sat there staring at the fresh blood that covered her hand and trickled down her arm. Afraid to raise her eyes to Kagura's murderer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark yet somehow familiar figure stood a few feet away, it's claws covered in Kagura's blood. Kagome sat still in fear so long that the blood in her lap began to seep through the fabric and slipped slowly between her thighs. She couldn't move. The fear in her heart wouldn't allow her. The baby writhed in her arms and made the first sound it had made since it's birth; laughter.

**XOXO**

"We should be in there helping him. For all we know Naraku's already captured Inuyasha too." Sango stared determinedly at the castle from her shelter in the brush nearby. Her hiraikotsu tied loosely to her back and Kirara standing ready at her side.

"Inuyasha said he would give us a sign when he needed us." Miroku sat at the base of a nearby tree. Also watching the castle. Waiting for a sign.

"No, he said he would give us a sign IF he needed us. He's so hardheaded." Sango sighed.

Kouga grunted, "I think we should just go in. If anything we'll be a suitable distraction. Giving the mutt more time to find Kagome." He looked down at his nails as he spoke, while nonchalantly leaning against a tree.

"Hm..." Miroku seemed to be contemplating their words, "Surely Naraku already knows we're here. I doubt that Inuyasha was able to enter the castle unnoticed." He stood slowly, brushing off his robes, "We'll give it a few more minutes, and if we haven't heard or seen anything...We'll enter. And attempt to be a good distraction for Inuyasha."

"Good, then let's get as close as we can to the front gate while we're waiting." Sango reached behind her and pulled her hiraikotsu of her back in one graceful motion.

"The front gate?" Miroku looked surprised, "That's dangerous."

"He'll be expecting us to sneak in a back entrance. We'll catch Naraku off guard."

**XOXO**

In the terrified seconds that Kagome sat staring at Kagura's blood that slowly covered the ground. She listened to the somewhat labored breathing of the attacker. The figure didn't make a move toward her, nor did he attempt to address her in any way. The usual stench that followed Naraku wherever he was, was not present however. So she sat. Completely and utterly terrified. Hiding her baby's face from the attacker. The child however squirmed against her. And let out what seemed to be tiny giggles. Which was highly unusual. Considering the child was only a few days old and had not made even the slightest sound since being born.

"Ka...Kagome?" She heard a tattered whisper, less like a whisper, more like a breath come from the creature. But it was enough. Her head immediately snapped up, all terror leaving her thoughts in an instant.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered back. And without even being able to see his face. She knew it was him. She rose quickly tears streaming down her face. She ran to him, and threw one arm around his shoulders, the other clutching their baby against her bosom. "Inuyasha." She whispered again. She dared not close her eyes for fear he would disappear. She clutched him to her for several minutes, she took in his scent. Wrapped her fingers in his hair. And whispered his name again. Slowly she felt him pull his arms up and wrap them around her. Clutching the back of her homemade kimono with his hands. Then stopped.

"Kagome...Is that...?" He whispered. His face lowering in the darkness to the delicate package Kagome held.

"Yes. It's our baby." Kagome too looked down at the small child. Suddenly Kagome sobered from her euphoria. She gasped and looked behind her. "Kagura!" In her sudden excitement for having seen Inuyasha again at last, she had not thought for a moment about her dear friend. "Inuyasha, you killed her." She whispered. More to herself that Inuyasha. He didn't know any better..."She was helping me Inuyasha. Trying to help me get to you." She sat quietly for a moment, mourning her friend's passing.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But this isn't the time for this. We need to leave." Inuyasha reached out for her.

For a moment Kagome was angry. He didn't even seem to care that he had killed Kagura. But Kagome sobered once again. He would never be able to understand the relationship that Kagome and Kagura had achieved. He only knew Kagura as Naraku's wind witch. He would never understand.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." She whispered. She would try to explain it later, once they were safe. Taking one last glance at Kagura. And allowing Inuyasha to lift her in his arms and run once again toward the exit.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome found it extremely strange that not one demon, or barrier had appeared to stop her and the baby from leaving. But neither of them voiced this concern. Happy to be, once again, in each other's arms.

After a few moments of moving down the long corridor toward the castle's entrance. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's breathing become more labored. And he slowed down considerably.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Inuaysha didn't answer, and Kagome frowned, "I haven't gained that much weight! For crying out loud! I just had a baby!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked. And for once Kagome obeyed. The enormous front doors that led to freedom were finally in sight. But Inuyasha was straining for each step. Once reaching the doors he was forced to stop completely and set Kagome and the baby down. "I can't go on Kagome." He said panting heavily. The second he had set her down, Kagome too had felt the pull that was obviously preventing Kagome from leaving the castle. She looked down at her baby. Seeing for the millionth time the tiny shard of the shikon no tama deep within her baby's heart, that only she could see. She had noticed it inside of him the day he was born. But chose to ignore it. Not knowing what intent Naraku had had in putting it there and not really wanting to think of the terrible things that Naraku could inflict with the shard being there. But now she knew. Naraku had placed the jewel there, to make it so that the jewel, along with the baby, could not leave this castle.

"Inuyasha. We can't take the baby."

Inuyasha flung his arms open wide, "What you think I'm just going to leave it here?! Have you gone insane?!"

Kagome frowned, "No! I'm saying that we can't take the baby out of the castle. When I was still pregnant with him Naraku placed a shard inside my womb. I wasn't sure why then. But now I know. He wanted to insure that we couldn't take the baby away from the castle."

Inuyasha pondered for a moment. "Okay, I'll call the others in, and they can take the baby for now. I'll take you to safety and then come back and finish Naraku off."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not leaving him."

Inuyasha smiled for a second, "Him?" Then his smile vanished. "That's why Naraku hasn't sent anyone to stop us. He knew we couldn't take the baby out of the castle."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and growled. "Then we'll just have to make sure we actually KILL the bastard this time." Suddenly he lashed out at the massive mahogany doors that sat between them and freedom. But before his claws could connect with the doors, they burst open, and three forms ran into the room prepared for battle. Inuyasha fell on his back, from the blow of the doors, shouting out obscenities.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. Leaping down from Kirara's back to throw her arms around her and the baby. Miroku ran to Inuyasha's side, offering Inuyasha a hand in an attempt to help him up from the ground. But was declined. Inuyasha sprang up in an instant and shouted to Kouga.

"So you weren't too chicken to help after all?" He snarled.

Kouga grinned, "So you DID ask for MY help. I didn't believe them when they told me." He gestured toward Sango and Miroku.

"Feh, I don't have time for this." Inuyasha retorted. "We have to find Naraku."

"Good." Miroku nodded, "Kouga you take Kagome to safety, while Inuyasha, Sango and I..."

"I can't leave." Kagome said, stopping him. "Naraku put a shard inside the baby, it won't allow him to leave the castle."

**XOXO**

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Time to finish them off. The child will make a nice replacement heart wouldn't you say Kanna?" He spoke while watching his reflection. Glancing over his shoulder at the demon child laying lifeless on the ground behind him. He looked down seeing that her blood had finally spread across the ground far enough to touch the sole of his boot. He let a growl erupt from deep in his throat, and marched over to where the dead child lay.

"Do you see what you have done?!" He shouted down to her. Pointing to his shoe. An enormous jagged spider leg erupted from his back ripping through his kimono and in a flash stabbed the girl through the head. A loud crunching noise resounded throughout the room, and as quickly as the leg erupted, it retracted back into him, his kimono slowly repairing itself as he waved his hand and flung the girls body across the room to hit the opposite wall. "How am I to entertain guests with all these bodies laying around?" He said calmly. And walked out of the room to aid in Inuyasha's group's search for him.

**XOXO**

Inuyasha and Kouga lead the way through the endless enumerable corridors. Throwing open each door, to find nothing. Each time he flung open a door Inuyasha let out a louder growl of anger. Sango and Kagome rode Kirara flying near the ceiling and watching as Kouga and Inuyasha threw open each door. Waiting for what would be Sango's cue to jump down and aid in battle, and Kirara's to take Kagome to a safer place in the castle. Miroku ran far behind. Attempting to catch up, but to no avail. Panting and holding his side he shouted after them.

"Just let me know when you find him! I'm going to..." He panted more, "Look back here some more."

**XOXO**

"Souta, Souta....SOUTA!" Cathy patted her son's face, "Souta WAKE UP!"

Souta shot up, breathless. Looking around frantically, "Whrss...WhrssKagome?"

Cathy held his hand tenderly, "What Souta?"

"Where's Kagome?" He repeated more clearly.

Cathy squeezed his hand, "Souta." she pulled him closer in a tearful hug.

Souta's memory came back to him in a flash, he hugged his mom back, "I was dreaming that she was holding a baby. And...and running from something."

Cathy frowned, she couldn't remember if she had ever told Souta about Kagome being pregnant. But brushed it off and continued comforting her son.

"I think she's still out there mom." Souta continued, "I think she's going to be okay. I'm sure now. I'm sure we'll see her again."

"I hope you're right. Souta."

**XOXO**

Naraku ran through the castle on four enormous spiked tentacles that protruded from his back. Moving with breakneck speed that caused the doors on the rooms on each side of him to fly open and hang awkwardly on their hinges after he passed. He reached the end of one corridor and ran out onto an indoor balcony that overlooked a massive ballroom-like cobblestone floor in the center of the castle. He swung over the railing, cracking the wood and sending it cascading off of the balcony to hit the stone ground. He landed in front of it, causing the ground to crack and sending a shudder throughout the castle. He smiled and waited patiently for the small group to find him.

**XOXO**

Inuyasha flung himself around at the exact moment Kouga did. Inuyasha took off in the opposite direction first. Then Kouga. Sango called down to them,

"What's wrong?"

"Naraku!" Kouga shouted back.

Sango directed Kirara to follow Inuyasha and Kouga with a new kind of determination in her demeanor. Kouga and Inuyasha passed an almost caught up Miroku, in a blur. Miroku groaned and turned around slowly to try and catch up once again.

"Your hand Miroku!" Sango called. Miroku looked behind him and saw Kirara flying straight for him. He immediately lifted his arm in the air and Sango caught in. Pulling him along with Kirara. They reached the end of the corridor and saw that Kouga and Inuyasha had already begun to battle with Naraku in a wide open lobby a floor below them.

Naraku already had his tentacles out and was flailing them mercilessly knocking Kouga into a wall and knocking Inuyasha out of the air on several occasions. Naraku stood with his hands on his hips, laughing each time his tentacles connected with either Inuyasha or Kouga.

"Here's fine!" Miroku shouted to Sango over the noise of Naraku's destructive tentacles hitting the walls and floor. Sango released his arm and Miroku was sent sailing through the air. His staff in hand. As he was falling he rammed his staff through a particularly wild tentacle and held on for dear life as he pulled freshly written sutras out from his robes and rammed them into the fresh wound his staff had created. Naraku stopped laughing and smacked his tentacle into the wall with incredible force. Knocking Miroku off and hitting the ground. Naraku reared back to hit him again, but Kouga got there first. Pulling Miroku up off the ground and placing him a few feet away just as the tentacle hit where Miroku had just been.

Meanwhile Sango had hopped off of Kirara and had already made several successful attempts at slicing the tentacles in half. Once most of them had been cut off, Miroku opened up his wind tunnel to suck up the leftover pieces before Naraku had a chance to put them back on.

"Clever." Naraku grinned maniacally, "But you know what's coming next." Naraku flashed open the cape that surrounded him like a dark veil, and what seemed like hundreds of poisonous bees erupted from beneath it. As if they'd been hiding there the entire time. Miroku immediately closed up his wind tunnel and began using his staff to slice the miasma bugs out of the air, one at a time. Naraku laughed and because of the recent loss of several tentacles, suddenly closed the cape around his head so it engulfed his entire body. Pulling the recently decapitated green tentacles back within the cape. Inuyasha shot several blades of blood at him, but his cape seemed to hold an invisible shield around it that dispelled the cuts as if Inuyasha were merely throwing popcorn at it.

"Damn! I can't do this without the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha whispered more to himself than to Kouga and Miroku who stood a few feet away.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, letting her overgrown boomerang fly out of her hand. But just as it was about to hit Naraku's cape. Eight enormous black spider legs erupted from the cloth followed by a large bulbous black body and a round spiky head with a million beady black eyes and two overwhelming bleach white fangs protruding from it's jagged mouth. The first leg came down hard, knocking the hiraikotsu out of the air and pinning it to the ground, but surprisingly did not break it. The giant spider lifted its two front legs in the air letting out an ear shattering screech and flashing its poisonous fangs for the entire group to see.

"Fuck." Inuyasha muttered, and pulled his right hand back prepared to strike at any moment.

"Oh Kami." Kouga whispered, his eyes widening to the size of baseballs while his mouth hung open in awe.

Miroku didn't mutter a word. But tightly gripped the beads around his hand, as if wondering if he would be able to suck the spider up; and live.

Sango stared at her Hiraikotsu. Still stuck beneath the spiders leg. Wondering if it would be strong enough to pierce the thick black skin that was like an armor on the spider. And if she would be able to retrieve it without Kirara's help.

**XOXO**

Kagome gripped her child in one hand and Kirara's soft fur in the other. She sat upon Kirara's back suspended near the cavernous ceiling in a dark room. Hoping that if the others were defeated that Naraku wouldn't be able to find her. She wondered how the battle was going. She thought of ways she may be able to help. But came up with nothing. Usually she would be in the midst of the battle. Throwing herself in harms way at any cost if it meant helping Inuyasha defeat his foe. But now she had a child. And did not want to put him in harms way. And she couldn't very well leave him lying around Naraku's castle while she attempted to help the others. She patted Kirara's soft fur idly with her left hand.

"You'll hear them if they finish off Naraku and start calling for me? Right Kirara?" She whispered to while scratching behind her ears. She got a determined nod from Kirara, but even the demon cat seemed distracted, obviously listening to the battling going on somewhere in the castle. Kagome wondered what it would be like to have demon-like senses. Being able to see for a mile, being able to hear for miles, being able to smell...she grimaced at that thought, thinking of all the dead townspeople and of the undead zombies they so frequently encountered. All that rotting flesh and disease bothered her normal human nose! She couldn't imagine what it must be like for a demon! Though it would be nice to have the ability to heal quickly...

"Are you so weak you cannot even search for a sword?"

A voice echoed throughout the room. Kagome's head snapped up from it's position lying against Kirara's neck and she searched for the owner of the voice frantically. Even Kirara moved her position searching for what she could not see.

"Who...Who's there?" Kagome hoped her voice sounded confident. But she was sure it didn't. Kikyo, who had been standing in the large stone doorway. Hidden from view from the trio above, stepped into the room and looked directly at them. Kagome noticed that her eyes seemed fixed upon the child in Kagome's arms.

"You should be looking for Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. He will not defeat Naraku without it." She dropped her head from the corner where Kirara and Kagome thought they were concealed. Instead she looked straight ahead at the darkness of the room before her. "You cannot hide in this castle. You should be searching for the tetsusaiga. Protecting the life of your child will not matter if Naraku is not defeated here today." She turned to leave.

Kagome felt a pang of guilt. Kikyo was right. Kagome shouldn't just be hiding here. She thought for the millionth time about how much better suited Kikyo was for Inuyasha. She would actually be _useful_ in battle, unlike Kagome. She thought ahead, unlike Kagome. And she had a way of instantly maturing Inuyasha's demeanor. Unlike Kagome, who usually made it worse. She shook her head attempting to clear it of those thoughts as if it were an etch-a-sketch.

"Kikyo?" Kagome gestured for Kirara to lower her to the ground. They stood in the doorway as she peeked around the corner, seeing Kikyo walking slowly down the hall. "Kikyo?" She called again. Kikyo stopped, but did not turn around. "Where would _you _look?" She finished. Realizing that she had no idea where even to begin. And that Kikyo probably already had a good idea of where it was.

"You saw Inuyasha with the tetsusaiga in Kanna's mirror, didn't you?" Kikyo looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "I suppose I would try and find Kanna. Or whatever is left of her." Kikyo again looked forward and began walking. Kagome furrowed her brow and gave one determined nod. Before jumping back onto Kirara.

"And Kagome."

Kagome nudged Kirara to walk back into the corridor where Kikyo stood. And cocked her head to the side while watching Kikyo, as if to say 'what?'.

"Name the child, Katsutoshi." She smiled. **(A/N: Katsutoshi – meaning – To win cleverly) **

Kagome looked down at her child for a moment and then looked back up, "Wh..."

Kikyo was gone.

**XOXO**

**I just figured I would throw at you what I had written a while ago. At least I am one step closer to finishing this story. It's been up for so long...I don't even know if any of my old reviewers are still out there! Are you?! We'll find out! I still haven't finished this story, and for that I am sorry. Someday I WILL finish it! When that will be, I have no idea.**

**I miss you guys!**

**xoxo**

**Nikki**


End file.
